


Vlogging Pregnancy Journey

by baeconandeggs, bhcy0506



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, husbands!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhcy0506/pseuds/bhcy0506
Summary: It’s always about daily vlogs for Byun Baekhyun. But when they broke the good news of them expecting, it’s become their vlogs journey throughout the pregnancy. Chanyeol couldn’t say no for that, he’s excited as well. Baekhyun’s double the joy! Aside from his usual daily vlogs, he can include his pregnancy news too. Everything is so exciting!They just can’t wait for their Chanbaek Jr.





	Vlogging Pregnancy Journey

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE455  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Hi, dear readers! First of all, I would like to thank the prompter who got my interest in doing this prompt from the first sight. You could say I fall in love with your prompt right away. Thank you so much. I hope I didn’t disappoint you and am sorry if you find this so long to read. I got carried away while writing this. Hope you like it! <3
> 
> Next, to my beta, thank you so much! You’re my favourite girl, no matter what. Thank you for helping me with the proofread and I’m sorry to give you so late. I just couldn’t say how much I wanna thank you, dear sis:’)) Thank you to those who keeps giving me ideas and all *flying kisses*
> 
> And then! I wanna thank the mods too. It’s my first time joining this fic fest, and anything related to it. I got curious and I got so many question to ask. They didn’t even find it bothering at all, thank you so much! I’m glad I finished it finally (even I did ask for extension, this, I’m sorry)  
> Lastly! I hope you guys enjoy reading this first baby of mine for BAE2018. Thank you so much for the supports and all. It’s so challenging to finish this fic. I need to struggle with everything happened in real life and I’m glad I could share this story to you guys:’))  
> That’s all! Sorry for such words vomit, I’m just so relieved! Happy Reading!

**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**GUESS WHAT? I’M…. (+ CY’s BDAY** **_)_ ** **|| END OF NOVEMBER VLOG ||**

  
  


“Alright!” Baekhyun looks at the camera, inspecting the screen in order to make sure he appears good on it. He wriggles a prettily wrapped box in front the camera lens, giggling. “I’m just so excited today. It’s my husband’s birthday and he’s yet extremely busy at the office. But I’m pretty sure he will be back soon though. So, this will be a hidden-camera okay?”

Baekhyun places the camera away, slightly concealed from where he could perform his  _ act.  _ He’s going to be at the kitchen island counter, making dinner for them both. When the vlogger hears the sounds indicating someone’s entering the house, keys placed on the table; Baekhyun gives a thumbs up towards the direction of the camera.

“Babe? I’m home!”

Baekhyun chuckles at that. “Yes, I’m here, Yeol! Kitchen.” He hollers, finishing the last touch on few dishes for their dinner, as it’s prepared exclusively special for the birthday boy. Chanyeol rushes towards his petite husband, hugging him tight.

The taller pecks Baekhyun’s lips, smiling so wide. “I miss you so much. It’s not fair that I still need to work on my birthday.”

Baekhyun nods, cupping his husband’s cheeks before he places another few kisses on his lips. “Totally not fair. I miss you too.”

“Babe? What’s this?” He notices the gift that Baekhyun has placed on the kitchen counter earlier.

Chanyeol is fast to take the wrapped present, making Baekhyun gasps. “Yah! I’m supposed to give you that. It’s a gift for my birthday boy from me. So give it back!” Baekhyun tries to take the box from his husband’s grasp, Chanyeol chuckles whilst extending his arm upwards when Baekhyun keeps jumping adorably.

“I swear I’m going to chop your legs if you didn’t give me that back. Park Chanyeol, you’re really-uffgh” Chanyeol kisses him hard, wincing when the smaller bits his upper lip. Baekhyun smirks, snatching the box from Chanyeol’s hand.

“No need to bite me, Baek. See, is it bleeding?” Chanyeol juts his  _ injured _ lip, showing it to Baekhyun. The smaller of the two shakes his head. He chuckles when Chanyeol decides to walk away, sulking. “You’re being mean. I hate you.”

“You don’t, so turn back here now!”

“Don’t want to!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, noticing that Chanyeol’s about to strip out of his work attire (that  _ luckily _ didn’t get caught on camera). “Yah! Wear your shirt back, Yeol-ie. Come here.”

“Why would I?” Baekhyun rushes to where Chanyeol stands, putting back the outfit on Chanyeol’s body. “I thought you like---”

“Shut up, you’re being totally annoying right now. Help me with the food.”

“Me? Annoying? I just come back from work and it’s my birthday and I’m annoying?!” Chanyeol gapes at his husband in disbelief. Baekhyun shakes his head, clearly unaffected with all of that. Just the typical him. Chanyeol nods in defeat. “You didn’t love me.”

The smaller lets out a chuckle. 

“Alright-alright. I love you, giant baby. Now, open your gift. I don’t wanna spoil your birthday mood.” Baekhyun coaxes, handing the box to Chanyeol but instead he gets a pout in return. Baekhyun glances at his camera, still recording with a wide smile. Chanyeol opens the box and when he peers inside, his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Lifting his head to stare at the grinning Baekhyun, eyes searching and then back to what’s inside, Chanyeol’s eyes got teary.

“Yeol, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

Baekhyun moves closer to the taller, cupping his face tenderly. He panics. Chanyeol then chuckles, wiping his tears. “Babe? Is it real?”

“What is it?” Baekhyun beams, chuckling when Chanyeol leans into his touch.  _ What a big baby _ . Chanyeol couldn’t stop crying, embracing Baekhyun gently before he places a kiss on his husband’s lips. “I want to jump so high, to scream and cries my lung out, I want to laugh until midnight like a madman and I really really want to kiss and hug the life out of you, Baekhyun. It’s real right? We’re going to have a baby? Right?”

Baekhyun nods, hugging Chanyeol back when he couldn’t hide his teary eyes too. He didn’t want to break down but by just seeing how Chanyeol reacts, he couldn’t help it either since it’s such a beautiful moment. He temporarily forgets that he’s currently recording and when they keep hugging and kissing each other, Baekhyun makes some mental notes to cut the scene later.

“I’m not sick or anything. I went to the hospital because it’s my scheduled appointment with the doctor, but when he suddenly said that my condition is quite unhealthy for a pregnant person, I’m shocked. I didn’t even know I’m pregnant, so we did the ultrasound examination. It’s confirmed.”

“We’re going to have a baby? Our little one?” Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol chuckles, wiping his streaming tears. He picks Baekhyun up bridal-style; making the smaller yelps. Baekhyun laughs when Chanyeol puts him on the countertop. “I’m so happy! I can’t believe it. Thank you so much, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too. You need to believe me, we only have another 7 months and a half to be free as a married couple with no baby.”

Chanyeol chuckles at that, nodding, he locks eyes with Baekhyun. He just can’t express how overjoyed he is and when Baekhyun takes the box, his heart bursts with happiness that moment the smaller fetches out a small baby bib.

“It’s so cute! I can’t wait for our mini Chanbaek.”

Baekhyun’s smile broaden at the nickname their fans called them. When Chanyeol gazes down at Baekhyun’s flat tummy, he itches to places his palm on it. He wants to feel their little bundle of joy already, even if it may not form as a fetus yet. 

The smaller takes Chanyeol’s hand, bringing it onto his tummy.

“Tell our baby, today’s your birthday and he/she is being here as your birthday gift.” Chanyeol chuckles at that, nodding. He leans closer; rubbing the flat belly. “Hi baby, it’s daddy. You know how much we love you right? Thank you for being here and I got to know about you inside this on my birthday. Such a wonderful gift you are. Daddy’s just so excited, you know. We can’t wait to hold and meet you, so stay healthy. Daddy and papa love you.”

Chanyeol looks up when he’s done, laughing when Baekhyun grabs his collar to kiss him passionately, aware that the camera wouldn’t capture the action clearly from this angle. “I really love you and our baby too. You’re going to take a good care of me, right?”

“You can kill me if I didn’t. Heck! I would kill myself if I didn’t take a good care of you, babe.” Baekhyun shakes his head, chuckling. “Idiot! So now, help me down. We can have dinner after this.” Chanyeol sets his husband down, frowning when Baekhyun heads somewhere. He eventually notices the camera,  _ finally _ . 

Chanyeol heaves out a sigh, pouting when Baekhyun walks towards him, recording him.

“I seriously have no idea you’re recording, Baek.”

“Still recording.” Baekhyun singsongs. Chanyeol waves at the camera, smiling. “We’re expecting! Best birthday gift ever!” The taller excitedly shows what’s inside the box Baekhyun gave him earlier. It’s an ultrasound photo, a baby bib, knitted hat and mittens.

When Baekhyun steps closer to him, he turns the camera around so that it could capture them both. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulder, kissing his crown of head. “So that’s all. He’s a crying mess, you guys can look at his clown nose. Still red.” Chanyeol pouts when Baekhyun pinches his nose. The pregnant male chuckles.

“Bye-bye! See you guys next time!”

“Bye-bye!”

Baekhyun ends the recording, still chuckling.

“I will upload this tonight.”

“My dad and your dad aka my boss will laugh at me for turning into such a crying mess.”

“You’re just too overwhelmed, Yeol-ah. My big baby.”

“Be thankful that I love you and baby so much! So can I have dinner now?” Chanyeol wipes his snots, glaring at the smaller for laughing at him. 

  
  


That night after he uploads it, they’re bombarded with overflowing comments from the viewers. Baekhyun chortles a little when they read the comments, replying to a few. Chanyeol’s so exhausted that he didn’t even wake up from his slumber all the while hugging Baekhyun’s waist, even when the smaller leans his back on the headboard. 

Baekhyun giggles slowly when the taller whines, sleep disturbed by the noises he made. He shuts his mouth, scrolling over the comment section. 

**Anymously:** Omg! Omg! Omg! I can’t wait for the baby. Congratulations! I love the way Chanyeol cried when he opened the gift. You guys are so sweet! Find me a husband like him please!

**128 likes 6 comments**

+ **tobenienoona:** Don’t even dream of it. Hahahahahah #sorrynotsorry 

+ **Anymously:** Jealous much. <3

**More comments +**

**red roses:** I’m so in love with this couple! Congrats for the baby. I seriously can’t wait to see the beautiful creation of them! LONG LIVE CHANBAEK!

**45 likes**

**PRESIDENT OHSEN:** You guys are so gross! Congratulations bros! I’m going to cry for real just like Yeol hyung and you! It’s chanbaek baby time! Wuhuuu.

**412 likes 22 comments**

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** Don’t overreact, stupid! And don’t ever comment on my video. I hate you.

+ **PRESIDENT OHSEN** : Mood swings~

+ **NoticeMeSenpai:** I seriously love you guys bickering too! Omg. What a good brother you’re president

+ **Jocker:** They’re the real definition of siblings (I mean friends)! Hahahahahah

**More comments+**

**Love Kings and Legends:** THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED NEWS I WANTED TO HEAR! CHANYEOL’S REACTION ARE SO PRICELESS! LOVE IT. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MUST BE SO HAPPY, I NEED MORE DOSES OF THIS BABY JOURNEY.

**89 likes 6 comments**

+ **CollMiBaeby:** Count me in! I’m going crazehhh!

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** Thank you so much guys. Will do more videos for my pregnancy. See you there.

+ **Love Kings and Legends:** OMG! I’M GOING CRAZY TOO! Thank you so much for replying, Baekhyun-ssi. We’ll make sure to turn on our notification, so that every time you upload new videos, I will be the first one to watch!!! 

**More comments+**

**Mochi Boy:** They’re having a baby! Congrats. This is just so beautiful. You guys keep kissing and laughing and hugging. I bet you cut some but it’s okay. Congratulations again! Can’t wait for baby Chanbaek!

**3 likes 1 comment**

**+baekhyunbyun (-):** I did cut some! Save it for ourselves kekekeke.

**PCYeol:** Go to sleep, baby. Read the comments and reply them later. OR I WILL DEACTIVE YOUR ACCOUNT RIGHT NOW!

**123 likes 23 comments**

+ **Love boys love:** This comment is gold! Congratulations guys.

+ **Rock Junnie:** Is this his husband’s account? Omg! They’re such a dork. Baekhyun must be still on his phone right now.

+ **Luhan SangNamja:** Hahahahahah he’s so sweet. Don’t deactivate his account please. We need more!

**More comments +**

  
  


When Baekhyun looks down, he couldn’t see Chanyeol there. Too preoccupied with his own gadget, he didn’t notice Chanyeol is already awake, holding his smartphone as well. Baekhyun slaps the broad shoulder playfully, getting a chuckle in return.

“Can we go to sleep now? They’re congratulating us still. Baby’s getting blessed!” Chanyeol brings his pregnant husband close, getting a nod from Baekhyun. The smaller places his smart phone on the nightstand, shifting to get inside the comforter. 

Chanyeol’s lips form a smile.

“Goodnight, love. Can I say goodnight to our little one too?”

“What’s wrong with you?! Go ahead.” Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head at his husband’s quirk. When Chanyeol leans down to place his head on Baekhyun’s tummy, Baekhyun lets out a breathy chuckle when he feels the taller’s breath tickling his exposed skin. “Goodnight, daddy and papa’s angel. We love you sweetheart.” He leaves a long kiss under Baekhyun’s navel, grinning contentedly when Baekhyun wraps his arms around the taller’s waist once he lays beside his husband. 

“Sleep well, babe.”

  
  


Baekhyun had been doing videos and all for almost 8 years now. He’s absolutely into fashion and everything related to it, so he decided to make an account for Vlogging because it’s his passion. Few years ago, he began experimenting by designing his own clothes and outfits, surprisingly the feedbacks went crazily positive and he’s a well-known businessman now. 

Setting aside the fact that he’s the only son, sole heir of the Byun Company & Co., Baekhyun wanted to stand on his own feet. He didn’t want to become famous only because the fact that he’s a Byun. So, when he launched his first brand, his parents were there to fully support him and his choice to be independent.

That’s when most people started to recognize him. His video channel gained more views and people started following him for his great fashion sense and brand. Baekhyun was glad that his hard efforts didn’t die down just like that, and instead his father supported him from the back even when he declined any form of assistance so many times.

There was this meeting 3 years ago, where Baekhyun agreed to join his dad’s company. Just for the sake of marketing his own brand and that was the beginning point of his love story. He met Park Chanyeol, the love of his life during that meeting since the tall male was the marketing manager for Byun Company & Co.

Somehow, they managed working together quite fine, despite Byun Baekhyun being cranky and sassy most of the times because of his high taste in everything, but Chanyeol was tolerant enough to fulfil all of the smaller guy’s wishes. For sure, they’re attracted to each other. Chanyeol knew the Byun Baekhyun he’s dealing with was actually a sweetheart inside and fortunately, he’s glad that the other opened up to him without much of a hassle.

Being together and sometimes Chanyeol’s appearance in Baekhyun’s videos literally made the smaller’s fans bloomed with happiness. Of course they did, it’s because they’d never once seen Baekhyun with any other males in his videos other than his close friends. Thus that special guesting by an unfamiliar good-looking male had successfully elicited fireworks of reactions from his loyal viewers.

Baekhyun noticed it too. 

Then, one of his videos went viral because Chanyeol proposed to him all of a sudden while he’s hauling a few presents given by some fans. Baekhyun totally didn’t expect that though, absolutely caught off-guard. He never once thought that Chanyeol would propose to him after a year of secretly dating without anyone knowing. They never declared their relationship as official and when the video was uploaded, it somehow made the fans went wild.

Baekhyun generally kept everything low profile but of course, during his wedding, he went all out. He invited all his fans and the media. Answering all the questions and of course, Chanyeol helped him too. They’re the famous couple of the year, the  _ power couple _ . Their parents didn’t mind it too, especially Mr. Byun. He’s just so happy for the wedding and of course, Chanyeol was his favourite employee, up until present day. He just couldn’t wait for grandchildren.

Chanyeol warmed up to all his eccentricities perfectly. The taller didn’t mind him taking videos and all because it’s what his husband loved to do. As long he didn’t abandon Chanyeol, then the taller would be just fine.

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**PREGNANCY UPDATE (9WEEKS) + YEOL’S VLOG || EARLY DECEMBER VLOG ||**

**_8:15 A.M_ **

Baekhyun holds the camera up, smiling so wide. “Hello guys! Good morning!” He gazes around and when he notices Chanyeol walking towards him, he grins. “Look who’s going to work today. He got Monday blues too! Poor my man.” 

Chanyeol lips form a thin line when Baekhyun scratches his chin consolingly. He stares at the camera, beginning to smile as well. “I’m going to film a video at my workplace too! Hope you guys are okay with it.” Baekhyun pinches his side when Chanyeol comes closer to the camera, whispering  _ ‘he forced me.’  _

“I told dad about it, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can we have breakfast? I’m about to be late now.” Chanyeol says, leaving Baekhyun by himself with a kiss on his shoulder. The smaller shakes his head. “He’s always like that every morning. So moody like he didn’t get any holidays at all! So, guys, I’m just going to cut this video now. Just look at Yeol’s vlog after this.”

**_10:30 A.M_ **

Chanyeol casts a huge grin in front of the camera, waving comically. His workers eye him warily. “As you can see, this is the department which I’m in charge for.” He turns the camera around, filming the surroundings before he remembers something.

Moving the camera away from them, he speaks with a stern yet hilarious command to the workers. “You guys are free to go anywhere while I’m filming. But remember, this is also your time to shine! So, stay if you wanna get famous. I will tell my husband to not cut anything. Deal?”

His workers nod, one of them did leave the room.

“Boss, you’re so funny. I will come back to shine.”

“Quiet, Jisung! I know you’re just going to make yourself a cup of coffee.” Chanyeol turns the camera, holding it with one hand before he smiles,  _ widely.  _ “I may look like I’m so happy to make my vlog too but to be honest, I’m forced into this.” Chanyeol walks towards one of his subordinates who is currently sketching several illustrations for their new marketing project.

He clasps on his shoulder, laughing when the guy named Hajun tries so hard to not show his face clearly. “When I gave permission to leave, why didn’t you leave? So now, say something.” He records Hajun who is now shaking his head fervently. 

“I don’t wanna leave because you said it’s my time to shine, sir. But I don’t really want to take any video. My mom would---”

“Hajun, you’re not ten. Plus, you’re my worker. A really hardworking one so now say something.” Chanyeol looks around. When he notices the others keep doing their job, he could only chuckle.  _ They’re all so good at acting!  _

Hajun looks at the camera warily, waving while fidgeting with his big glasses.

Chanyeol encourages him to speak more but he certainly didn’t expect the guy that had been working under him for almost a year going all out about him. 

“Well, I don’t wanna say anything about myself. I think Mr. Park is so good looking and cool. He looks so hot too every time he steps inside the office. I almost peed in my pant, oh I shouldn’t say this. Cut, sir, cut.” Chanyeol frowns. He didn’t stop recording though as he’s inwardly enjoying the face the man is sporting right now.

  
“Oh! Like I said before. He’s so cool and hot and handsome and all. But lately, after the announcement of boss’s baby, he started to get so weird. You guys might not believe me but every time I brought papers inside his office for Mr. Park to sign, it  _ suspiciously  _ smelled like baby powder. I almost puked and---”

“Yah! You’re going to get fired. Do your work! Enough!” Chanyeol snorts, showing his face on the camera instead, turning it away from Hajun. He stands up, walking towards another worker. “As you can see, I’m very excited for baby Chanbaek as well. So, I started with baby powder. Oh, Ryujin. You got something to say?”

The short-haired girl giggles, smiling a little bit too much. Chanyeol always know about this girl’s antics, therefore he didn’t mind it. They’re all his treasured workers. They did a great job in helping him for years now. Chanyeol records the girl this time.

Ryujin stares straight at the camera.

“I’ve been working for years here and this is my first time seeing Mr. Park making a video. Thank you, Mr. Park’s husband. He looks super cute and adorable with camera than the usual cold and cranky Mr. Park before.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, saying “Well, I’m still good with my workers despite being cold and all. What else?”

“I’m a fan of Chanbaek as well. I watched the announcement video and oh!” The girl chortles abruptly, causing the other workers to look at them. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “What?” He says, clearly annoyed.

Ryujin wipes her tears from laughing too much. “I’m having such a great time, boss! You’re crying! Mr. Park is crying like a baby and hugging and kissing his husband, I got too much feels, boss! Congratulations.” She cups her mouth, shaking her head. 

Chanyeol turns the camera around, recording himself. He stands up before giving one last look at his quirky worker. He could hear the others laughing as well but he didn’t mind it. He enjoys the lively atmosphere right now, just like always.

“They’re crazy.”

“Mr. Park! Congratulations!” One of the other workers shouts, waving at the camera. Chanyeol’s lips curve into a radiant smile, nodding while grinning. “I guess I just can’t get angry at them. This is how I face my days at work. Just how much I wanted to go home to my husband and our baby, I still got these guys to deal with. Well, I love them too.”

His workers burst into series of awes, cooing at him. Chanyeol shakes his head, ending the recording with one last wave.

**3:15 PM**

Baekhyun sets the camera on the dashboard of his car, smiling to it. “So, I’m going to Yeol’s parents’ house today. He’s going to be there too straightly after work.” Baekhyun keeps driving, listening to his favourite songs. 

“Guess what? We’re going to celebrate Yeol’s nephew 100 th days after birth. He’s super cute, I just can’t brain his cheeks and trust me, Yeol tried so hard to not bite it off his face.” Baekhyun laughs, focusing on his driving. “Poor baby. I love him, I guess I will record him later for you guys.”

He positions the camera when he stops at the roadside, answering his phone when the device begins vibrating. 

“Hello, Mr. Park?”

Baekhyun’s lips stretches into a bright smile, hearing his lover’s voice. It’s Chanyeol’s routine though, even since before they get married. He would call several times a day to know what Baekhyun’s doing and plus now that he’s pregnant, the tall man continues being more overprotective than he usually is.

“I’m on my way to your parents’ house. Where’re you?” He says, looking outside of the car. It has started to snow heavily and of course Chanyeol’s getting worried. He has mentioned it before that he’ll just fetch his tiny husband after work but being a headstrong Baekhyun, he insists to go first. He needs to play with their nephew the first thing when he arrives later.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes when Chanyeol asks him that if he’s recording now. “Of course, I’m recording. What’s wrong?” The boy’s lips form a thin line before he pouts. “I stopped the car, babe. Don’t worry. See you there, love you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, making faces to the camera before he touches the screen to turn the speaker on. The pregnant male mouths ‘ _ let’s hear him nags’  _ with a playful smirk to the camera.

_ “Don’t you dare end this call! I’m going to finish work after this, I will meet you there. Baby, it’s snowing badly outside. You should just wait at home. Tell me why I love you again when you’re this stubborn? _ ” Chanyeol sighs in devastation. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle. “Because I’m your husband? The papa of our baby?”

_ “Yes! Yes! Of course, you are. Just end the recording, Baek. Focus on driving and I’m gonna meet you at my parents’, play with Jaerim and eat lots of food there. Okay, baby?” _

“Don’t you have work to do?”

_ “I’m on call with you now. I think I might as well drive towards my parent’s house right this moment. You’re making me worried. The work could wait.”  _ Baekhyun frowns, shaking his head before his lips form a smile. “Mr. Park, just finish your job and we’ll meet there okay? I need to drive now.”

_ “Be careful, love.” _

“I will. You too. Love you.”

_ “Love you too. Say that I love our baby too. Can’t wait to cuddle with you and baby. I miss both of you so much.” _

Baekhyun chuckles, looking at the blinking red lights on his camera. “Okay, big baby. Bye, see you there.” The smaller is about to end the call before he hears Chanyeol’s loud voice telling him  _ “I love you, drive carefully.” _

Taking the camera, he waves at the gadget before saying:

“Bye. Let’s meet Jaerim after this.”

**6:15PM**

The next video starts with a view of big, chubby cheeks full on the screen, Baekhyun’s laughter could be heard from behind and of course Chanyeol’s the one recording. The baby sucks his pacifier, looking around in confusion before he stares at the camera too with wide eyes.

“Look who’s here?” Baekhyun singsongs, patting Jaerim’s back. Chanyeol lets out an amused chuckle when the baby squirms in his husband’s arms. “It’s Han Jaerim!” Chanyeol places a kiss on the plump cheeks. “So! Today is his 100 th day of birth. Happy hundredth day Uncle’s little hero.”

Baekhyun nods, looking at the camera as well.

“Isn’t he a cutie? I guess he knows that I’m expecting though. He loves me more and not his Uncle Yeol. Right, baby?” Baekhyun places the little boy on his lap, tickling him. Chanyeol moves the camera to where he could record Jaerim giggling and squealing so adorably.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes making Baekhyun snickers. “It’s such a pity you guys can’t see what expression Chanyeol’s making right now. Well, admit it, babe. Your nephew is my nephew too, although he favours me more! Jaerim-ah~”

“Alright! I’m done. Enough.”

Chanyeol shakes his head as he holds the camera up, recording all three of them. Jaerim is still giggling at whatever Baekhyun does but the little boy stops when he notices his uncle on the camera.

“You’re looking at me, Han Jaerim! Your uncle!”

“He’s not amused.”

“Bratty boy. Let just end this now.”

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not!”

This time, Jaerim lets out a gurgle, making them both to chuckle. Chanyeol zooms the camera on his round cheeks once more before ending the recording.

**10:30PM**

The video starts with Chanyeol recording Baekhyun’s standing by his side on the wall, showing a slight bump which makes their hearts swell. “So, we promised a daily report of baby’s growth. Here’s for tonight!”

Baekhyun rub the little bump, smiling.

“There is a bump, right? But I’m only in my third month. Isn’t it weird?” Chanyeol zooms in and out at the bump, giggling to himself before he shakes his head. Baekhyun marches toward the guy, pinching his ear. “Stop it! Put it here, you need to help me with the record. We’re going to our next appointment in few weeks.” 

Baekhyun places the camera on the nightstand, dragging the tall man to where they could measure the growth of his belly and Baekhyun’s weight (much to what he didn’t exactly agree but Chanyeol insisted, so yeah). 

Chanyeol wraps the measuring tape around Baekhyun’s tummy, smiling to where they could feel a little bump. “What did you say earlier?”

“Isn’t it too early for a bump?”

“You only think so or what?”

Chanyeol looks at the digits, writing it down on the pregnancy book as he asked Baekhyun to step on the weighing scale. Baekhyun nods. “Others typically started to show when they’re three or four months along, though. You didn’t know?”

“I know nothing except from the works your dad asked me to finish on time.” Baekhyun glances down, glaring at the answer he got from his husband. His eyes widen once he looks at the result of his weight. “Oh my god, Yeol! I gained 2kg in only 2 weeks. I’m getting fat!”

The pregnant guy steps down immediately once Chanyeol jots down the results on the book, checking his previous daily progress. The tall man places a kiss on his lovely husband’s cheek, palming his small little bump.

“That’s why there’s a bump already. You’re healthy, babe. Baby’s healthy too. Don’t worry, right guys?” The two couple make their way to where they placed the camera. Baekhyun picks it up, filming them instead.

Chanyeol picks the books up, showing the page of the recorded progress with a face-splitting grin.

“The numbers in here are going to grow and grow and grow and grow---”

“Shut up! You just love the fact that I’m getting bigger instead.” Baekhyun sends an offended glare at the giant, shaking his head before Chanyeol pinches his cheeks. “Exactly but that’s not the main point. You surely look so sexy now, before and even more later but that’s not the main issue. I just want you and baby to be really healthy for the upcoming months, got it?”

The pregnant nods adorably, leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Well he got the points. So, we’re going to do daily progress tomorrow night too even without a daily vlog or what. It’s a promise. For our mini Chanbaek. Off for today! Bye, guys.”

“Bye.”

The couple waves at the camera, turning it off. Just like usual, Baekhyun would edit everything in instant and cuts some parts and directly uploads the finalize version on his channel. They have attracted much more subscribers from day to day. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are extremely thankful that many people love their unborn-baby already.

  
  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**PREGNANCY HABITS (11 weeks) || MIDDLE DECEMBER VLOG ||**

**10:10 AM**

Baekhyun turns on the camera, showcasing the surroundings instead of his face. “Alright everyone! It’s not a good morning to start with. I’m on my way to the store where I can settle few stocks of clothes and things for my clients. Thank you so much for the supports, guys.” 

Baekhyun shivers a little when the cold breeze hits Chanyeol’s jacket that he borrowed earlier. He laughs at the remembrance of Chanyeol incessant nagging when he told him that he wanted to drive to the mall by himself yet now he has already arrived and ready to buy some of the clothes and couple of branded stuffs for his clients.

“Chanyeol’s super cranky this morning when I said I wanted to drive alone. As you can see, it’s not even that heavily snowing right now. I still can manage this. He’s just being overprotective, as always. But he’s okay now, I surrendered.”

When the petite guy steps inside the mall, he widens his smile at the sight of beautiful Christmas decorations. “Got the Christmas vibes already, people? I just don’t know how our Christmas would be this year. We have this little addition inside my belly now.” Baekhyun chuckles, patting his slightly swollen tummy. He arrives at the first store, setting his camera down at one place he always put it every time he shopped there.

The video fast forwarded until Baekhyun has finished with the clothings his customers ordered plus finishing his works a little more before taking a few of the workers out for lunch. Well, actually there is his best friend working in the shop! Kyungsoo laughs along when he asked about his bump that has formed even though he’s only in his third month. 

“You sure that’s not pure fats?”

“You’re so rude! Of course it isn’t, Soo! I sucked it in and it didn’t even go inside. You’re a pro, you have three babies already. Is there something wrong with me?” Baekhyun placed the camera besides him, making sure he’s visible on the screen along with the others. He’s gonna edit it fast forwarded except for the part he chatted with Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know, my bump was not even showing until I’m in my fifth month. Except when I’m pregnant with Jiho. He’s the biggest so yeah, my bump started showing around the fourth month. It’s normal. Maybe you should ask your doctor during the next appointment.” Kyungsoo said, waving at the camera. He knows that his friend is recording everything, but he didn’t mind.

Even from high school, Baekhyun’s always addicted with vlogging. It’s fun to watch. 

“I know I should. My next appointment is a day before Christmas though.” Baekhyun says, having a delicious slurp of his spaghetti carbonara. Kyungsoo lets out a hearty chuckle as he nods. “You’re at that period where you’re eating everything so clumsily and deliciously.” Baekhyun gives him an irritated glare.

“Guys, I swear he’s the rudest.”

“I’m his best friend. Well, they always see me on your videos though.” Kyungsoo retorts back.

“Of course they did! They’re getting sick of you! Most of them loves your babies and your husband more.” Kyungsoo rolls his large owlish eyes. “Well, same goes to you soon. No offend”

“He’s a bitch.” Baekhyun whispers, not wanting his baby to hear it. Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

They both bid goodbyes to the camera, giggling. Baekhyun didn’t really mind about the recording because he’s been making videos for years, he would edit everything irrelevant later though, and people can still see how his days went by. Vlogging has become a second nature for him.

**12:30 PM**

Baekhyun zooms the camera to the direction where Chanyeol’s seen walking towards him, grinning so cheerily despite cold breeze constantly striking him even with the enormous coat on. The pregnant boy lets out a chuckle when out of a sudden, Chanyeol sneezes just prior to the moment he’s about to give Baekhyun a kiss.

“You’re giving me germs, stupid!”

“Sorry, baby. Lunch?” Chanyeol utters apologetically, waving at the camera. Baekhyun enthusiastically nods, clinging on the taller’s arms like a koala. “But you look like you just finished eating something though.” Chanyeol says once they are inside the car. Baekhyun flashes him an irked glare, setting the camera on the dashboard. 

“It’s an hour ago with Kyungsoo and now I’m hungry again. Why? Do you want to fight?”

Chanyeol cracks up with his signature booming laughter at that, shaking his head. “You can eat as much as you want, Baek. I don’t mind.” Chanyeol starts the engine, noticing his clothes inside Baekhyun’s backpack once the smaller takes out something from it.

“You still take my unwashed clothes out? Babe…” Chanyeol heaves out a sigh when Baekhyun retrieves said shirt and sniffs on it like his life depends on the garments. He doesn’t know what’s going on with his smaller husband nowadays. Is it because of the baby?

Chanyeol glances at the camera, pointing slightly at Baekhyun, frowning. “Just so you guys know, he’s gotten a seriously weird pregnancy habits. This peculiar fascination began last week I guess. They’re not dirty, I know they aren’t, but he’s obsessed with my clothes! He just couldn’t leave them alone and wash them for God’s sake, I’m getting worried.”

Baekhyun beams with a brilliant smile once he puts the clothes back inside his backpack. “It’s normal, Chanyeol-ah. I guess  _ your  _ baby here just wants to feel you near since you’re always so busy at work while I can’t do anything.” The pregnant rubs his little bump lovingly. Chanyeol lets out a chuckle.

“Of course, of course.”

“It’s just one of my pregnancy habits. Some mothers who’s watching this might got that habit too, right? It’s not gross! He smells really really nice, I can’t do anything to stop it.” Baekhyun glances at the camera and back to his husband. Chanyeol tries so hard to not get affected by that but he failed. “Do you think we can have a  _ quickie _ ? Like, right now?” Baekhyun nonchalantly asks out of the blue. 

“What?!” The taller almost choked upon hearing the words his little partner has just spoken.

Chanyeol eyes widen, too shocked at the sudden request and when Chanyeol pulls over to the side, Baekhyun bits his lips expectantly. “Well, see you guys later! Gonna fulfil another pregnancy habit of mine!” He winks mischievously and smiles all-too-giddily after that.

The video ended with Chanyeol leaning closer to his beautiful husband, earning a yelp from Baekhyun before everything when black.

**9:45 PM**

“Report for baby’s progression, start!” Chanyeol says to the camera and just like usual, he positions the recording device on the nightstand as he helps Baekhyun to record their baby’s progression. The pregnant male’s pout deepen upon seeing that he  _ unexpectedly  _ gain weight, again. 

Chanyeol lets out a giggle that of course is going to pull him into trouble. “Why’re you laughing?! It’s not funny anymore. I should blame you not the baby this time!” Baekhyun glares cutely before Chanyeol proceeds with the bump.

“I did ask mom about the reasons for the bump to be formed this early and she said we might be expecting for twins. You think?”

“The viewers said so too! Some of them said I might be carrying twins or more inside here. What do you think?” Baekhyun asks, entwining his hand with Chanyeol’s on his little bump.

“It’s a miracle, baby. I’m still okay with whatever it is. A baby or twins or triplets or---”

“You better stop.”

Chanyeol laughs, pressing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “Alright. Just like I say, I just want our little sunshine in  _ here _ , regardless how many they’re to stay healthy and of course, you too.” The pregnant nods as well, looking at the camera where the red dot keeps blinking.

“Could they hear us?”

“It’s better to know what’s their opinions on this too. The battery is low though. We need to be quick with the editing and uploading. Am I right?” Chanyeol looks at his husband. He offers him a broad smile before he saunters towards the gadget, showing the pregnancy record with a joyful smile and a pinch on Chanyeol’s side just because he commented on how Baekhyun keeps gaining weight.

“Bye guys! Do comment whatever you thought for today’s video.”

“Make sure to comment! Bye.”

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**READING THE COMMENTS + GOING FOR CHRISTMAS SHOPPING (11 weeks) || MIDDLE DECEMBER VLOG ||**

**9:30 AM**

The morning after, Baekhyun decides to read some of the comments for last night’s video with Chanyeol. The pregnant is super happy with the fact that his husband finally got two days away from work, literally because it’s weekend. 

He turns on the camera, filming both them leaning their backs against the headboard. Chanyeol’s scrolling the comments with a giggle when Baekhyun gets closer. “They’re thrilled, babe.” The taller gazes up at the camera, wiggling his eyebrows. “Are you guys excited?”

Baekhyun slaps his well-built chest, getting a chuckle.

“Don’t tease them! What did the comments say?”

“Where should we start?” Chanyeol keeps scrolling the comments until he found one that’s really interesting, well, for him. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the said comment as he zooms the camera on the comments on his husband’s phone screen. “Chicken Tender-ssi and more comments related, you guys seriously need to stop. This guy here is too proud of himself already.”

The comment said: Chanyeol must have super power sperms if they got twins or triplets for their first born. No offend but Baekhyun is definitely a lucky man.

Chanyeol laughs half-heartedly before he nods, enjoying how his smaller husband react. “Well, admit it. If we’re really having twins or triplets for real, you need to reply the commenter. Deal?”

“What is wrong with you!” Baekhyun huffs, grabbing the phone from the taller as he lets Chanyeol records them instead. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, chuckling when he reads the next comment. “What?”

“He or she said that my body is small for someone with twins or more babies.” Baekhyun shakes his head, disagreeing. “Guys, I felt very big and heavy right now. Well if it’s just a baby inside my belly, I’m so sure Chanbaek Jr is one big baby. Just like the father here.” Baekhyun swiftly places his palm under Chanyeol’s chin, chuckling while Chanyeol keeps zooming in and out the clothed bump.

Once Baekhyun notices it, the tall man earned himself a playful pinch on his side. He yelps before he raises the camera to record the two of them again. “Well, you always look small, baby. We couldn’t tell anything. Sometimes I didn’t remember that you’re pregnant. Not until you talk about baby or bump there.” 

“You just wanna make me feel better.” Baekhyun pouts, continuing to browse the comments. Chanyeol keeps kissing his husband’s growing cheeks and when Baekhyun gives him a glare, he stops. “Look, read this comment.” The smaller says abruptly.

“Baekhyun got horny out of sudden and Chanyeol blushed madly at that. How to unship this couple?” He speaks loud and clear before he realizes that the comment is referring to the quickie they have inside the car. “What? I’m not blushing. It’s just so cold and I just---”

“You get warmed up enough, though.”

Baekhyun says apathetically, laughing when Chanyeol doesn’t reply anything after that. The taller man literally froze, and his elfish ears flush red immediately. “You’re cold again? Or is it blushing now?” This time, Baekhyun teases his husband. Well, he succeeds!

“Can we just move on to other comments? You’re embarrassing me.” Chanyeol’s lips form a thin line, nearly seems like he’s going to pout but he doesn’t. Baekhyun chuckles as he hands Chanyeol’s phone back to its owner. 

“Let me hold it. You read the comments.”

“What more?” 

Baekhyun zooms on Chanyeol’s phone, tapping on the latter’s arm when he finds another interesting comment. “There there! LuhanSangNamja. He’s always commenting on my videos. Thank you so much!” Baekhyun records himself, sending the most beautiful smile ever. Chanyeol shakes his head in disapproval. 

“You’re smiling to a guy, babe. Don’t smile like that.”

“Why?”

“You’re literally making these viewers melt. I won’t allow this. I’m your husband.” Chanyeol says without any emotions and it makes Baekhyun chuckles at how cute he looks right now. “You’re ridiculous. I only love you, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Chanyeol reads the comment from LuhanSangNamja with a wide smile. “He said he can’t wait to find out the result and if it’s twin babies or more, he’s going to ask Sehun for the sonogram and--- wait! What? Sehun?”

Baekhyun eyes widen at the mention of his husband’s best friend slash one of the famous vlogger in the industry too. They’re technically best friends in real life. “Interesting! No wonder. So, President OhSen-ssi. Expose yourself!”

They laugh at that and Baekhyun decides to reply the comment soon. Chanyeol shakes his head before he takes the camera next. “Your hand must be tired. Read the last comment then, we need to shower and get ready to go out after this.”

“Why~” Baekhyun wails. Chanyeol shakes his head as he records his whiny husband, the camera situated on his abdomen. “You look very ridiculous too right now, Baek.” Baekhyun stares at the camera with a pout. “And you’re pouting a lot.” 

“Shut up! I’m searching for the last comment right now.”

Baekhyun scrolls on the comment section before he eventually finds a heart-warming comment. He flaunts it in front of the camera first before reading it out loud. “I don’t mind if Baekhyun’s carrying one or more babies, as long as he’s healthy and their Chanbaek Jr. too. I keep praying for their whole being and to be honest, I really want to meet this couple in real life. Will you ever gonna conduct a meet and greet with the fans? Love you, ChanBaek couple!”

Chanyeol’s face blooms into a bright smile and so does Baekhyun. “You’re so sweet, KingCBLove. Thank you so much for your undying support to my lovely husband and now,  _ us _ .” Chanyeol lifts the camera up, filming them with a big grin on. Baekhyun nods. “For the question, we might be doing meet and greet soon if it’s okay. I will tell all of you later, on our SNS. We wanna meet all of you too. Thank you for commenting and all. The loves and even the hates, I accept them gratefully with my whole heart. Love you too!” He says with a mini finger heart. “Now, off! Bye~”

  
  


**3:45 PM**

The video starts with Chanyeol recording Baekhyun eating the ice-cream deliciously without the other noticing. He chuckles when Baekhyun widens his eyes comically. “What are you doing, Yeol?” He shakes his head. “Nothing, you look cute. I’m checking the camera.”

“Really? What’s wrong with it?”

“You got stain on your nose, babe.” Chanyeol holds the camera still, wiping Baekhyun’s nose with another chuckle. “Don’t you think I can be your cameraman or something already?” Chanyeol asks, still filming and he internally laughs when Baekhyun can’t seem to realize it yet, totally oblivious. 

“My channel might as well be yours already. It’s you who always record every videos nowadays.” Baekhyun says with a glare, getting suspicious when Chanyeol keeps looking at the screen. He shakes his head. “You want some of the ice-cream? Come on, hand me the camera.”

“No, no. You eat. Our angel must have wanted to eat it too. Aren’t you cold? It’s snowing heavily now.” Chanyeol gives his husband an eye smile. He places the camera down with a big smile, before admitting to the latter. “Don’t cut this out, alright, baby?”

“What?”

Chanyeol laughs mirthfully when Baekhyun takes the camera immediately, gritting his teeth when he realizes that the camera is still on. “Chanyeol-ie! You’re recording me.” Baekhyun looks at his husband’s with wide eyes, feeling betrayed as he keeps shaking his head when the taller is cackling non-stop.

“You look so adorable when you eat the ice cream. I can’t stay still, so it’s a great idea that I make a video and it’s still recording.”

“Yeah, figure it out already.”

Baekhyun glances around before he puts the camera on the table. He offers Chanyeol a spoonful of the ice cream he’s been eating that the latter takes with a shiver. “It’s freaking cold, babe! What happened to you? Finish it yourself then, we’re going to shop for Christmas.”

The pregnant male chuckles when Chanyeol keeps trembling, rubbing his palms on his thick jacket.

“He’s just being sensitive with the weather. Right guys?” Baekhyun says cheerfully to camera, getting a pinch on his puffy cheek. Chanyeol turns the camera off while waving his hand.

**8:40 PM**

Baekhyun walks around the Christmas tree with camera in hand, recording Chanyeol who’s doing his best to decorate the tree. “It’s still so early for the decorations and all, Yeol. I seriously don’t know what’s going on inside your mind.” He chuckles when the taller rolls his large almond eyes in exasperation. “I’m doing it early since I know I’m going to get busy soon. Your dad is making me work harder for you and our baby. I’m not complaining but yeah---”

“I’ll ask my dad to let you go every time I need you with me. Don’t worry.”

Chanyeol shakes his head as he reaches up to put the big star on the peak of the tree. Baekhyun records that too, beaming prettily. “Can I switch on the lights already? It’s so beautiful!” Chanyeol nods at that, chuckling when Baekhyun looks extremely adorable with his usual stunning smile.  _ I’m glad you’re happy, babe.  _ Once the lights are on, Baekhyun jaws drop as he walks toward his husband.

“Yeol!”

“What?”

Baekhyun chuckles when Chanyeol wraps his arms around the smaller’s waist from behind, fondly rubbing his bump. Baekhyun holds the camera up so that he could record how the lights brighten up their Christmas tree, making it glows breathtakingly. “I hope all of you guys have a good Christmas this year. Just so you know, babe…” Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol.

Well, the camera doesn’t record them though. 

Chanyeol places a gentle peck on his button nose. Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head. “I had wished for our little junior during last year’s Christmas and now, even though we didn’t get to hold our baby yet for this year’s Christmas, he or she is still here with us, the most amazing gift ever. I’m happy.” Baekhyun whispers quietly, eyes getting teary.  _ Blame the hormones! _ “You had wished for our little one too?”

Chanyeol nods.

“I love you.”

“It’s obvious, Park Chanyeol. I love you too. I love our little angel too.” The smaller stares at the screen of his camera. “Should we do our daily pregnancy night record here? It’s going to be the best memory ever.”

“Sure, baby sure.”

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**THIRD MONTH ++’s CHECK-UP. ARE WE HAVING ONLY A BABY OR TWINS OR TRIPLETS OR MORE? (13 weeks) || END OF DECEMBER VLOG ||**

**10:15 AM**

Chanyeol lets out a chuckle when Baekhyun turns the camera on, right when they arrive at the hospital for their monthly appointment. “Don’t you think it’s quite private when it comes about check-up?”

“It’s my friend who’s going to check on me. I don’t care.”

“Sassy.”

“Yeah, and this sassy guy is your husband.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, waving at the camera. “So today, it’s the scheduled appointment for our little angel. I just wish everything is fine. We might find out how many of them are inside though. Are you guys excited?”

“Yes, yes I am!”

Baekhyun whispers loudly behind the camera, getting a chuckle from his husband. Chanyeol gets out of the car as he walks quickly to the passenger side to help his husband. Baekhyun shakes his head in frustration. “He acts like I’m actually a 3450kg whale and that I can’t even open the door on my own. I hate him.”

“You love me. Now shush, we have an exciting appointment ahead.”

The video fast forwards to where Chanyeol and Baekhyun patiently wait for their turn and then, they finally meet the doctor, Mr. Kim or his real name Kim Joonmyeon. He married a Chinese doctor years ago named Zhang Yixing.

Chanyeol’s expression turns gloomy when Baekhyun rushes to give his long-time senior a hug before he learns that the doctor has already married with two adorable angels. “He’s being stupidly jealous over you,  _ hyung _ .”

Joonmyeon lets out a chuckle.

“Got that a lot. Well, should we proceed with the ultrasound?”

Chanyeol who holds the camera nods enthusiastically. Baekhyun laughs at the overly grown baby, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “Do you still wanna hold the camera or…”

“Surprise!”

The video goes black and the couple’s laughters could be heard in the background.

**2:35PM**

The video starts with Baekhyun leaning forward to push the recording button on. Chanyeol sits still and then, two of them appear on the screen. Chanyeol gazes around, chuckling when finally, he’s allowed inside Baekhyun’s special room without him needing to pester around as usual. 

“I’m officially here! My husband finally let me in!” Chanyeol exclaims giddily, throwing his arms in the air. Baekhyun gives a light punch on his husband’s shoulder, earning a yelp from the taller. 

“Tomorrow is Christmas though. You should be thankful I let you in this room today.”

“Thank you, baby.”

The taller rolls his eyes in annoyance, earning a pinch next. “You’re always abusing me nowadays. You didn’t love me anymore.” He pouts.

“You’re seriously being a big baby. Enough, so what’s the reason for us sitting in here now?”

Baekhyun asks softly. He smirks when Chanyeol picks something (to be honest, he’s just acting) from the table. “We’re introducing your new outfit brand! Yeay!” They laugh at the stupid remark, Baekhyun shakes his head as he leans on the taller’s shoulder. “Silly!”

Chanyeol makes some sounds as the background noise for something exciting, retrieving the ultrasounds print-outs from the table. Baekhyun lips form a bright smile although actually, the camera couldn’t even capture the exact image of the ultrasounds. 

“The result is here!”

Baekhyun nods, chuckling when he takes the ultrasound from his taller husband. “Well, Yeol… should we?” Chanyeol nods in agreement, his eyes couldn’t stop staring at the black and white pictures as he embraces his smaller husband on the waist. 

“We’re indeed having twin!” Baekhyun brings one of the copy in front of the camera, and when it focuses on the two dots, Chanyeol chuckles. “It really looks like two peas on the screen. I can’t believe we’re having two. I’m so excited!”

Baekhyun stares at his husband, chuckling when he remembers the memories at the clinic earlier today. He looks at the camera with another face-splitting grin. “I get it why at that time, Chanyeol didn’t want to continue recording during our appointment. He’s freaking crying a river and you guys could see how nervous he got before the doctor claimed that there’s actually two angels in my belly.”

“I’m feeling so overwhelmed, alright? It’s a miracle. I get to know that we’re expecting on my birthday and now, we knew we’re having twins a day before Christmas. Did they really want to be the best gifts in my life?” Chanyeol says, smiling when Baekhyun gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well, I teach them well to be your surprises and gifts.”

Chanyeol nods, looking down at the slight bump.

“So, there’s two babies in here? Really?”

“Yes, Yeol-ie. That’s why I’m fat.”

“You’re beautiful, always. Am I right, guys?” Chanyeol asks the camera.

“I bet they’re shaking their heads. We still need to do our daily progress tonight. I knew I gained another kilogram today. I eat a lot.” Baekhyun pouts cutely and when Chanyeol pecks his lips, his eyes widen. “Why did you tasted like chocolate? Did you eat my cookies?”

Chanyeol glances everywhere but Baekhyun. He chuckles before he gets up slowly.

“Park Chanyeol-ssi…” Baekhyun trails, looking at the camera with a thin, angry smile. “I need to end this now. Bye guys. Someone is gonna die after this!”

If glares could kill someone, the one watching this video could die right there and then, before the scene moves to the next cut of the video.

**10:05PM**

Chanyeol zooms the pregnancy book on the page with the twin’s ultrasound before he records himself. “Well, someone’s completely exhausted today. I got him another box of cookies plus ice-cream. I know I might get scolded on the next appointment for not watching his diet.”

The taller gazes at the bed, chuckling.

“So, this is today’s progress. He didn’t gain any weight though and it looks perfectly fine, just like when we examined him this morning at the clinic.” Chanyeol moves to another page. “The babies gained weight though. I’m so happy when the doctor said that they’re extremely healthy. The possibility of them being identical twins are high too! I’m super thrilled, seriously. But right now, we just need to be extra watchful on Baekhyun’s intake of sweets and instant foods.”

Chanyeol nods. He looks at the camera, beaming contentedly.

“I’m the one who’s in charge for uploading today’s videos. Thank you so much for the supports up until now. Baekhyun and I are so glad that all of you give so much interests and loves for our babies. Merry Christmas! May your Christmas be the best this year. Just like us.”

Chanyeol waves at the camera, zooming the camera to Baekhyun’s sleeping figure on the bed before he chuckles. He turns the camera off, after whispering something like “ _ I love that cutie so much, our cutie babies inside him too. _

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**BABIES’ FIRST KICKS (15 weeks) || MIDDLE JANUARY VLOG ||**

**8:30 AM**

“Hey guys! Good morning!”

Baekhyun chuckles as he moves the camera to where he could film his surroundings. He’s there again (the store), where he could perform his work instead of staying at home. He likes going out but of course, he’ll only able to do so after gaining enough scolding from his beloved husband. Baekhyun couldn’t care less, he’s that kind of person who rebels but sometimes, Chanyeol could melts him into a puddle of goo.

And then his friend approaches him with a broad smile. “There you go again! Chanyeol texted me earlier.” Kyungsoo speaks while shaking his head. “Congratulations, Baek. I can’t believe it’s a twin. You’re carrying twins. You guys are seriously something.” The smaller guy hugs him properly this time, making Baekhyun laughs.

“Trust me, Soo. I can’t believe it too. There are two buns baking inside here.” Baekhyun affectionately rubs the slight bulge. Kyungsoo nods, lips forming another wide grin, handing the man a catalogue.

“You’re here to look at the new fabrics and all, right?” 

Baekhyun eyes the camera when he remembers that he’s still recording. “Well, you kinda spill out my comeback on new outfit collections, Soo. Should we discuss this later or should I end the recording?” He asks.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I prefer the second choice for your own benefit. I’m 614% positive that Chanyeol wouldn’t let you out for so long. It’s still so early in the morning and freaking cold outside, Baek. You need to stay at home.”

“You’re being nosy too. I hate you.”

“Yeah-yeah, I love you too.” Kyungsoo reaches at the camera, smiling so beautifully. “Can I turn it off?” Baekhyun giggles at the request.

“As you wish. Bye guys, please leave bad comments on his SNS and all if you’re angry. XOXO.”

“Touché” 

  
  


**11:45 AM**

“I’m already home at 10. Just after we finished discussing so, yeah, do expect a new event sooner. I’m so excited to launch the clothes and I hope all of you would love it.” Baekhyun looks at the camera with his breathtaking smile, walking around the house before he plops down on the couch. He lets out a tired sigh as he turns the camera to record his belly.

Baekhyun chuckles when he could see the bump clearly now since he’s going to enter the 2 nd trimester in another two weeks. “Chanyeol’s gonna come home for lunch today because I asked him to bring Chinese takeout foods. Babies have been craving that since last week. Don’t blame me.” He chuckles as his palm keep rubbing the clothed bump.

The pregnant keeps his eyes on the television, his favourite variety show is on broadcast as he talks about fashion and everything before suddenly he could feel the slightest move from inside his belly. His eyes widen at that.

“What is happening?” He immediately looks down at the growing bump, feeling another one coming right after the first one but of course, it’s just a faint move. The camera couldn’t record anything. “Guys, the babies moved! Oh my god, I can’t believe I felt it right now. They must be wanting to say hi to the camera too!”

The vlogger giggles because it tickles when they keep moving inside one after another. When he hears the sound of Chanyeol turning off the car engine from outside, he can’t wait to tell the latter about their babies’ new development. 

“Yeol!”

The taller rushes to Baekhyun’s side, looking worried before Baekhyun pecks his lips. “What happened?” Chanyeol asks in panic, barely catching his breath.

“Welcome home.” He giggles, making the other man lips form a thin line. His hands working on loosening the tie.

“You’re welcoming me just for the foods, right? I don’t wanna get jealous with food now because it’s silly but that’s exactly what I’m feeling now.”

Baekhyun giggles, shaking his head. “Of course, I waited for you and I’m welcoming  _ you  _ home, babe. So, where is my food?”

“ _ See!” _

“I’m just kidding. Oh, Yeol, I’m recording though. Say hi!” The pregnant male points towards the camera, getting a chuckle from his taller husband.

“Well, forgive me for being stupid and getting jealous over foods.” He says, getting a light slap from Baekhyun.

Chanyeol moves his eyes to where Baekhyun keep rubbing on two sides of his belly before he also places his palm on the rounded tummy. “How’s babies? Did they make you tired today?” He asks softly, smiling a little too wide. Baekhyun shakes his head as he grins. “They moved, Yeol. I could feel them moving earlier when I’m busy talking about my interests on fashion and all. Here, I don’t know if you could feel one of them.”

The taller couldn’t keep his excitement to himself when Baekhyun brings his hand to the side of his bump and he could feel flickers of movement underneath his palm. “Is it just one of them? Oh my God, they really move! Babe, I’m so happy.” Chanyeol hugs his smaller husband tightly, making him chuckles. 

“Well, they didn’t move together, and I couldn’t tell which one keeps kicking. The other one’s here.” Baekhyun moves their joined hand to the other side. Indeed, Chanyeol could still feel the same fluttery moves few seconds after. 

He grins joyfully, shaking his head because he can’t believe this time has eventually come. He leans on the bump, kissing it on the two sides before he chuckles. “Both of you are so cute. Daddy can’t wait to play with you guys but right now, you two can just kick Papa a lot and play with me, alright? Daddy love the two of you so much, babies.”

“Kick Papa a lot, huh?” Baekhyun grits his teeth, smiling threateningly like he’s about to kill the other guy.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I just want to play with them, babe. Let’s eat?” He tries, and it works. Baekhyun eyes soften, the smile turns into such a gorgeous one. 

“Let’s go! I’m freaking hungry. No, the babies are hungry.”

Baekhyun lifts the camera up, lips curving into a brilliant smile when he glances at Chanyeol’s expression behind him from the screen. The taller heaves a relief sigh before he waves his hand to the camera. “Babies moved today and I’m gonna remember today’s date as well. I’m not gonna edit this one video so I’ll just upload for you guys to watch. Bye.”

  
  


**9:35 PM**

The video starts with Chanyeol measuring Baekhyun’s bump as the smaller stands at one side of the wall. They can see so much progressions already. The pregnant guy lets out a chuckle when he steps down from the weighing scale. 

“I don’t mind gaining weight anymore. Since it’s healthy for the babies.” He states a matter-of-factly, deliciously munching on chocolate chip cookies. Chanyeol shakes his head, planting a soft peck on the bump. “Really? You don’t mind?” The man that’s currently on his knees stares up, smirking devilishly. 

Baekhyun lets out a sigh.

“Do I look too fat? Seriously?”

Chanyeol chuckles, standing up. He places a warm kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re gorgeous, always,  _ for me. _ So that’s enough. The doctor said nothing though, you just need to take less sweets, love.”

“Really?”

Chanyeol nods, taking another two pieces of cookies from Baekhyun’s grip. “So, I’m taking these. It’s night time already, you can’t eat a lot of cookies anymore. You’re seriously addicted.”

“That’s what _our_ _babies_ wanted _._ Do you want to fight me?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, bringing the pregnancy book to where he places the camera. Baekhyun glares, pouting in frustration when his husband doesn’t fires back any words after that. “Are you mad?” He asks softly, nuzzling his nose on Chanyeol’s shoulder, sniffling just like a puppy.

The taller lifts the camera up, beaming so wide.

“Aww look at this cute puppy.” He zooms on Baekhyun, shaking his head. Baekhyun frowns, knotting his eyebrows, pout still in place. “I’m not a puppy. But can we have a puppy? Or two? For our babies?” Baekhyun demands, eyes shining. Chanyeol lets out a sigh. 

“Babe, you know---”

“Alright, I get it!” Baekhyun lips form a thin line, grabbing the camera from his husband. He chuckles when this time, Chanyeol’s the one snuggling his side like a  _ big puppy _ . “Enough, babe. So, what do we have here?” He films one page from the pregnancy record where Chanyeol jots down about today’s progression. He didn’t really gain a lot though but still, good enough since he’s carrying two. 

Baekhyun chuckles when he’s reminded of the date.

“In a few more days, we’re going to the next appointment. There’s huge possibility that we could hear the babies’ heartbeats too and the doctor said, if we’re lucky we could find out their genders! I can’t wait.” He chuckles, grinning from ear to ear with Chanyeol copying the action. He envelops the smaller man from behind, placing the book beside them.

“ _ We  _ can’t wait for sure. All of you guys too!”

“Yes.”

They stares at each other, all smiles. There’s obviously love in those gazes,  _ a lot  _ and probably the main reason why people like them and the channel, aside from Baekhyun promoting his outfits brand and other fashion related things. That’s definitely more than enough though. 

“Bye!”

“Bye-bye!”

  
  
  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**ADMITTED IN THE HOSPITAL?! WELCOME ME BACK >_< (18 weeks) || EARLY FEBRUARY VLOG || **

**7:30 AM**

“Hi guys! I really miss doing videos with you all.” The pregnant pouts sourly before he smiles once again, he brings the camera to the kitchen, fetching out a bowl of pancake batter from the refrigerator just after he positions the camera carefully on the counter from where it could still record him. 

“It’s still very early. I was woken up from the kicks. They’re being such a good alarm already.” Baekhyun giggles when he could feel the kicks for the umpteenth time that morning. He lets out a sigh, rubbing the growing bump. “Alright, little angels. Papa’s gonna make us breakfast already, okay? You guys can’t just act like your daddy all the time. So impatient.”

“What about me, huh?”

Chanyeol leans from behind, giving him tender smooches on those  _ mochi _ cheeks. Baekhyun grins, shaking his head. “You should sleep more, Yeol. It’s still early.”

“What are you doing then? You wanna prepare our breakfast?” The taller inquires. Baekhyun nods, his hands working on the heated pan. “You should rest, babe. I don’t want---” Baekhyun shakes his head this time, sighing. “I’m perfectly fine, giant baby. There’s nothing serious, you’re just being annoying.”

Baekhyun lightly cups Chanyeol’s face, placing a kiss on the other’s lips to shut him up before he starts flipping the pancakes. Pancake’s the easiest, though. 

Chanyeol sighs in surrender once again, trying to cooperate with his stubborn husband. He bends forward to reach the camera, lifting it from the island counter.

Baekhyun glances at the taller. “You should just sleep and not disturb me with my vlogging, Chanyeol! You’re not going to work  _ again  _ today?” He questions, shaking his head when his husband nods. “I can manage already. Don’t worry, seriously. Just go to work.”

“I don’t want to. I have few more days off. Your dad let me take care of you. I left you home alone when  _ it  _ happened, I can’t just leave you anymore. I---” Chanyeol stops talking when he feels the urge to weep again. Baekhyun sighs,  _ there he goes again.  _ He turns off the stove, stepping towards the emotional taller guy with a bright smile.

“You know I’m still recording, right? Why would you want to cry now? The viewers don’t know anything, whatever you’re talking about.” Baekhyun takes the camera, placing it once again on the flat surface. Chanyeol sniffles silently, wiping his tears. “I’m the one pregnant, I should be the one getting emotional. Why are you like this?”

“I just can’t forgive myself if it ever happens again, love. I’m scared to death. I’m so far away from you---”

“You’re in Japan which is not that far from me.”

“But still! It takes hours to be back here, my home where you and our babies are.”

“Alright-alright.” Baekhyun brings Chanyeol’s hands to the rounded tummy, chuckling when the twins kick at the same time. They must have sense their daddy’s feelings. “Can you feel them? They’re both kicking though. They said  _ ‘we’re fine already, daddy. It’s not even your fault. Papa’s the one careless.’ _ ”

Chanyeol shakes his head, looking down at the bump. When he keeps feeling the kicks, he could only chuckles.  _ They’re being too cute already.  _ “I guess you’re going to tell the viewers, right? Since you didn’t upload any videos for the whole week.”

Baekhyun nods at that. “Of course, I will. They are really curious, and I know they commented a lot on your SNS too. So now, can we eat already?”

The taller nods, standing up. He grabs the camera, recording himself and his little husband. “I’m fine, don’t worry. We will tell the reason why he’s missing in action after this.” Baekhyun lets out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. He nods before Chanyeol turns the camera off.

  
  


**12:00 PM**

Baekhyun sits still in front of the camera, he’s inside his precious special room that’s exclusively reserved only for him vlogging, talking and hauling few products just like he always did. He checks himself out on the screen. “Well, Yeol’s out for a while because my dad asked him to go to the office and I need to force him to go for few hours, literally. He might be back early though. He’s such a big puppy. I just can’t—alright, we’re not talking about him right now.”

The pregnant chuckles as he looks at something from the table. “Well, I got admitted to the hospital last week, the day after I uploaded a video of me sending Yeol off at the airport. Remember?” He nods, as if someone did answer him. His lips form a smile next. “It’s nothing serious, though. Don’t worry. There’s no bleeding at all but of course, because Chanyeol’s not home during that time, I panicked. I called my dad first and then someone came to help me, brought me to the hospital.”

He shakes his head as he remembered that day clearly, chuckling a little.

“Babe!” 

Baekhyun hears that distinct deep voice calling for him. It belongs to none other than the love of his life. “Told you he’s not going to go for so long.” He whispers to the camera, watching the door. “Yeolie! I’m here.” He hollers and when the door bursts open in a few seconds with Chanyeol panting heavily, he can only shakes his head once again.

“What is wrong with you?! Baby, come here.”

“I thought something happened. It’s too quiet, babe, you need to tell me everything you did. I’m scared.” Chanyeol takes a seat beside the pregnant guy, hugging him securely as he nuzzles his nose on the crook of the smaller’s neck. Baekhyun can only huffs, giggling when Chanyeol doesn’t let him go, even the slightest.

“Chanyeol, I’m doing a video, right now.”

“Just continue, I wanna hug you and babies.” The hands that are initially wrapping around his waist go to rub his belly for a while before it went back to the original position. As if the taller would listen! Baekhyun gives the camera a wide smile, looking at the way Chanyeol envelops him from the screen.  _ What a big baby!  _

He can feels Chanyeol’s breaths on his neck, tickling his skin. But he just let it slide, not wanting to spoil the taller’s mood. He’s getting awfully emotional nowadays, keeps blaming himself for no reason. Of course, exaggerating is Park Chanyeol’s second name.

“So, I guess we will just continue like this. Well actually, that day  _ it _ happened, I just came out of the bathroom and I didn’t even realize that the floor was super slippery. So, I fell down butt first, and I got panic when I can’t feel my back.”

Chanyeol looks up suddenly, frowning. “I’m still mad that you don’t even call me when it happened.”

“If I call you back then, you’re going to fly back to Korea straight away when you had just landed in Japan. It’s okay, Yeol. Nothing bad happened. If there is someone to put the blame on, it should be me. Not you, babe.”

“But still…”

“Guys, don’t mind him. I’m perfectly fine now and the reason why I didn’t upload any videos and didn’t update anything on my SNS is because of this big guy.” Baekhyun points at Chanyeol who is now, shutting his eyes close as he rests his head on his smaller husband’s shoulder. “He’s sorry for not replying any of the comments on his SNS too.”

Baekhyun giggles when Chanyeol pinches his cheeks so suddenly. “I’m indeed sorry. I just don’t want him to be near those gadgets and he should be recovering healthily, no vlogs, no commenting on SNS, no updating too. I also did it with mine, so it’s fair.”

“Yes, that’s the reason. We’re sorry and I’ve really really  _ recovered totally  _ now, that’s why he’s giving me green light to make videos again. I miss all of you so much!” Baekhyun says, sending kisses playfully towards the camera. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and he get caught doing it in instant. The pregnant gives him a pinch on his side, making him winces in pain.

“Oh! We have an information for all of you.” Chanyeol says this time, looking at his husband with raised brows. Baekhyun remembers it right away before he pouts. “We have decided to stop doing the ‘ _ baby progression’  _ every night every day, instead we’re doing it at the end of every week. Is that fine?”

“Just leave a comment below so we got to know what you guys think about it.” Chanyeol says before he continues. “I just don’t want to tire Baekhyun out and sometimes when we get too exhausted, Baekhyun would fall sleep right away, after he finished editing the video. So, if it is okay with you guys to just do the  _ baby progression  _ once a week then we’ll do just that, starting this week.”

Baekhyun nods the whole time Chanyeol’s talking, grinning as he glances at his husband who looks extremely solemn. “Smile a little, will you? You look so serious.” He teases. Chanyeol lets out a chuckle. “Of course I’m being serious, babe. This is a grave matter.”

“They’re gonna understand, don’t worry.”

“He will keep updating his daily vlogs though, nothing can stop him from doing that, so I hope you guys are fine with it.” Chanyeol speaks once again, watching the camera with full determination. He chuckles when Baekhyun captures him into a firm hug. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before the video ended.

  
  


**Breathing Lovers:** Oh my god! No wonder. I hope you and the babies are healthy. We miss you too, Baekhyun-ie ssi <3

**1 likes 2 comments**

**+baekhyunbyun (-):** We’re okay, don’t worry! Thank you for the wishes xoxo <3

+ **Breathing Lovers:** Omg! YOU REPLIED!!! I DIED

**ScarletHearts:** I swear I’d never clicked so quickly like this, my heart beats very fast when I see you upload a new video, fckn finally! Please stay healthy! The babies too! I’m glad nothing happened. p/s why is your husband so emo and clingy. I kinda hate clingy person but he looks so soft, such a big puppy.

**18 likes 2 comments**

**+nikonikoni:** Exactly! I hate clingy person too but Chanyeol’s so tall and when he did that, he seems so cute. Byun Baekhyun is so lucky!

**+baekhyunbyun (-):** He’s different when he’s at work but he’s just a giant puppy at home. Thank you for the wishes too! xoxo <3

**Miyoungie Han:** You finally uploaded a new video *dance madly* Oh no! I hope you’re getting better. I nearly stopped breathing when I saw the title. Hope the babies are fine too! Love you.

**6 likes 4 comments**

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** Awee I’m truly sorry for almost making you died ㅠㅠ, I hope you will rest in peace if you did, but NO!! Please don’t die yet kekeke. We’re fine, me and the babies are fine so don’t worry. Thank you for the wishes xoxo, Love you <3

**461 likes**

+ **jkjkjklol:** His comment hahahaha he’s the ultimate mood-maker everyone, no doubt!

+ **Anymously:** Omg! I live for his comment! Byun Baekhyun, you win!

+ **malove:** _ “I hope you will rest in peace if you did but NO!! Please don’t die yet.” Baekhyun-ssi, omg ma love! _

**+Miyoungie Han:** I will make sure I’m not dead yet. Love you love you. // _ he’s still so cute even when he replied like that. Help me! // _

+ **PRESIDENT OHSEN:** Why’s Yeol hyung so emo, he looks like he’s the one pregnant oh my gad, I can’t brain this video. But it’s okay, you nearly make my heart stopped too when you texted me regarding that incident. I wish you’re getting better. Take very very good care of my godchildren. I love them more than you and hyung tbh. 

**1K likes 321 comments**

+ **baekhyunbyun (-)** : You little fuc--- will you just shut up. I know you love me more. Admit it please *winks*. 

+ **PRESIDENT OHSEN:** WHY DIDN’T YOU REPLY TO MY WISH LIKE WHAT YOU DID WITH THE OTHERS?!  _ “thank you for the wishes xoxo”  _ I hate you

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** now you’re the emo one. I’m out!

+ **PCYeol:** Oh Sehun! Don’t you dare say anything about me or else I will go to your house right away and kill you that exact moment. Don’t disturb my family too, you’re not invited here anymore. I’m out too!

+ **PRESIDENT OHSEN:** OKAY THEN, IM FREAKIN OUT TOO! I HATE YOU GUYS (NOT BABIES CHANBAEK OK, ONLY THE PARENTS!)

+ **FIRELIGHT:** this argument is so intense yet the sweetest! I live for their brotherhood. Oh Sehun-ssi, you go boi!

+ **tobenienoona:** Can I just get along with all three of them too? They’re the cutest! Omg.

+ **love me right and please call me baby:** CHANBAEK AND OHSEN FOR LIFE! 

+ **no name:** Isn’t this supposed to be a sad yet worrying yet happy yet excited video? The comments are wild! 

  
  
  
  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**SUDDEN VACATION! CANADA, HERE WE GO! (21 WEEKS) || END FEBRUARY VLOG ||**

**12:00 AM**

“Hi guys! It’s already so late now and Yeol’s super sleepy. He wakes us earlier so that we can catch up with this morning flight. Babies are so calm and silent, I bet they’re sleeping. We’re going on a vacation!!” Baekhyun says to the camera with slightly raised overjoyed voice, waking Chanyeol from his slumber. They’re still in the departure hall waiting for the flight though, so Chanyeol decides to take a nap for a while. It’s funny that he can easily fall asleep anywhere now, Baekhyun concludes.

“What’s wrong?” The taller eyes widens, making Baekhyun chuckles. “Nothing, babe. Just rest more. I’m doing a video.”

“You are?” Chanyeol rubs his eyes sleepily, smiling to the camera the next thing after he gains consciousness from his power nap. “Hi guys! We’re going on a vacation to Canada!” He says a tad bit too enthusiastic too. Baekhyun giggles at the cuteness.

Chanyeol rubs the bump before his hand is slapped away by the smaller. “Don’t wake them up! I might not get any sleep on the plane later if they decide to bully me.” The petite male hisses.

Chanyeol pouts, nodding. “I can’t even rub your belly? Talk to them?”

“They’re  _ addicted  _ to your voice. They will wake up in seconds so don’t do anything.”

“Can I just kiss them another good night slash morning?”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. If Chanyeol uses that expression of course he will succumb to whatever requests the giant puppy is asking. “You’re seriously---” Chanyeol cuts him off with a kiss, bending down to also give the belly another few pecks. “I love you guys too!” He says, quietly. The pregnant’s lips curves into a smile.

He lifts the camera up on one hand. 

“Well, this vacation is supposed to be on Valentine’s Day, but it got delayed for some reason. I’m not feeling well that time and it’ll be dangerous for the babies and me. Our doctor said we’re fine now so yeah, we can go. Everything’s safe, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun moves their luggage out of the sight as he records their surroundings. There are still lots of people waiting for the same flight. He can’t help but to feel more excited. It’s their  _ babiesmoon  _ this time. 

Chanyeol lets out another yawn and Baekhyun decides to just take some rest too. He might continue with the recording on the plane later.

  
  


**6:25 AM**

Chanyeol offers a big smile as he looks at himself on the screen. He shifts quietly to record Baekhyun who’s still fast asleep, looking extremely adorable as he leans on Chanyeol’s arm, another hand wrapped protectively on his baby bump.

“Look who got bullied by the babies!” He snickers softly, not wanting to disturb the pregnant. “We’re already in this plane for 6 hours straight and we might arrive in another 7 hours. Baekhyun can’t sleep when this plane took off, the babies probably sensed that they’re going to another world.” Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head when Baekhyun whines in his sleep.

“But two hours after, babies calmed down and now, they’re probably back to sleeping soundly. I’m so hungry right now, should I wake him up?” Chanyeol asks the camera, he shakes his head at the silly question and if he did wake the pregnant up, his fans will kill him still. 

As if God granted Chanyeol’s prayer, Baekhyun stirs from his sleep, slowly opening his eyes as he stares up at his husband with such a beautiful smile. “You’re awake babe?” Chanyeol inquires, placing a kiss on the smaller’s crown of head. 

Baekhyun nods, finally noticing that Chanyeol is recording from the camera situated at the edge of the latter’s seat table.

“You’re awake before me?” 

“I did and yeah, I’m starving so I woke up. Do you wanna eat something?” Chanyeol questions as they wait for the flight attendants to walk around so that they can ask for foods. “They do have macaroni carbonara right? Can I have it?” 

“Sure babe, sure. Wait for a while.” 

Chanyeol stands up a little, squinting for any flight attendants and when he spots one, he calls her over right away. Baekhyun examines himself on the screen. When the girl arrives at their seats, Baekhyun can see how she repugnantly glances at him and his bump.

_ What. The--- _

Chanyeol sends her a polite smile, just the usual one. He’s a friendly guy, Baekhyun can’t blame that sweet nature of his husband but when things like this happens, he can’t just stay indifferent. “Babe~” He blinks up at Chanyeol who’s requesting for kimbap and rice kimchi. Baekhyun clings on his arm like his entire life depends on it. He’s satisfied when he notices the girl’s expression fell. 

“You need anything more, sir?” Chanyeol nods, looking at his husband who is nuzzling his side like a puppy. He chuckles. “Macaroni carbonara, that’s all. Oh! I need another bottle of mineral water. Need to get this one here to stay hydrated. Thank you.” The taller says as the stewardess makes her way to get the foods, read, clearly annoyed.

Chanyeol frowns for a while when Baekhyun sits up properly next, taking the camera closer to him. “Goddamn, she flirts like a sl---”

“Babe, be careful with your words. Our babies can already hear it now. Right, guys?” Chanyeol leans to kiss the bulge, shaking his head when Baekhyun scoffs.

“Yeah, yeah of course you’ll take her side. Why? Is she pretty?”

“You’re prettier.” Chanyeol steals a kiss from Baekhyun’s lips, chuckling when Baekhyun slaps his chest softly. “So, she’s pretty then?”

This time, the taller can only sighs. “Well, even if she’s pretty, I would always only have my eyes on you. Do you have anything more to fight about? I’m absolutely famished that I can even eat you right now, so the stewardess would know who I belongs to.”

“Duck, Yeol don’t say things like that!” (They had change f to d is for the babies’ precious ears safety)

The pregnant blushes, placing kisses here and there on Chanyeol’s face. He might have laughs a little bit too loud and when the girl appears with their foods, her eyes widen at how they’re practically  _ eating  _ each other’s faces. “Oops, sorry! Thank you!” Baekhyun takes the foods on the tray, winking at her. She sneers, stomping all the way to the pantry.

“Babe! Did you see that?! Omg, my tummy cramped! I can’t laugh out loud as much I wanted, it hurts!” Baekhyun giggles, smiling so happily that Chanyeol can only shakes his head. “Caught that on camera! Would you edit it?”

“Will only edit few parts where we kissed but no, thanks. If she watches this vlog, she would know.”

“Isn’t it a privacy matter? We shouldn’t---”

“Alright, alright! I will blur her out. Can we eat now?”

“Who’s the one hungry?”

“Mind you, I’m eating for  **three!** ” Baekhyun lifts his three fingers up in mock anger, right in front Chanyeol’s face. The taller bites it playfully before he removes their foods wrappings. “See you guys in another hour, bye!” Baekhyun brings the camera to his side, turning it off. 

**12:45AM (Toronto, Canada Time)**

“Look! We’ve arrived, and I know it’s already 1:45 PM at Korea but look! It’s freakin’ dark here. It’s 12:45 AM though.” Baekhyun films their surroundings. They are currently in their suite, with Baekhyun recording the view from the transparent glass window in their room. Chanyeol’s cackles can be heard in the background with  _ “I told you we should take a day flight, so we will arrive here during the day too! Not when Mr. Sun could not be seen at all!”  _

“Shut up, Park Chanyeol! I’m so going to castrate you if you didn’t stop laughing.” He flashes such a mad expression, shaking his head at the camera. “So, I guess, we could sleep for a while. Break free from any jetlag before we continue with the activities and all.”

“ _ Bye guys!”  _ once again, Chanyeol shouts from the back.

Baekhyun chuckles, waving as well.

“Bye, indeed.”

**7 AM (Quebec, Canada)**

“Good Morning! Finally, there is Mr. Sun!” Chanyeol turns the camera to record the sunrise from the view in their room. “ _ Shut up, I hate you! _ ” Baekhyun’s voice can be heard from somewhere behind. The taller chuckles. “Well, we’re up early today. Need to get some breakfast before we go to Quebec at 8AM. It’s around 1 hour from here by plane so yeah.”

Baekhyun rushes to Chanyeol’s side, grinning.

“He’s taking over my channel already! We’re going to Quebec, guys! I’m gonna meet my Goblin  _ Ahjussi! _ ” The pregnant giggles adorably. Oblivious that Chanyeol keeps looking at him bitterly with a pout. When he realizes, he can only chuckles, cupping the latter’s cheeks as he makes his mouth more jutted out.  _ “Ahjussi, saranghaeyo!” _ Baekhyun places a quick kiss on his husband’s lips.

“You’re not my bride.”

“What?”

“You’re my husband, forever mine.”

The taller moulds his lips together with his smaller husband’s, chuckling when Baekhyun covers the camera so that it didn’t show them. The video fast forwards to where they’re eating breakfast, leaving for the airport, departing from Toronto to Quebec airport and until they meet their tour guide with the rented car. Baekhyun keeps grinning the whole time and Chanyeol believes that this holiday can’t be more beautiful than this, well, even they didn’t get to hold their babies yet, the little fellas are still there.

Inside their safety haven.

  
  


Mr. Ahn, the tour guide can only chuckles when Baekhyun can’t keep muted, asking him about different interesting places in Quebec. “You surely have a husband with a beautiful soul, Chanyeol-ssi. He’s so lively and cheerful, I would like to find someone like him too.” He speaks softly to the taller guy, obtaining a chuckle from him.

“Yes, the reason of my headaches too.”

They laugh.

“Alright, Mr. Parks. We’re going to the Old Quebec City first.  Québec was founded by the French explorer Champlain in the early 17th century. It is the only North American city to have preserved its buildings and all which still surround Old Québec. The view is still so stunning and some of the shops there are open during weekdays as well as weekend.” He begins their journey to the said city, glancing at the camera situated on his dashboard with his sweet smile.

When they arrive, Mr. Ahn guides them around the small yet lovely city. Chanyeol can’t help but chuckles when Baekhyun decides to take out the camera, recording the view there. “Babe, don’t get too excited. You’re pregnant.”

“I know, Yeol! How can I not remember? They’re practically kicking me violently right now.” Baekhyun says casually, he’s used to the babies’ kicks so he doesn’t really feels hurt. But sometimes, they become so restless and Baekhyun knows that he should rest by that time. 

Chanyeol nods at that, slithering one arm around the smaller’s waist. He gazes around, so mesmerized as well with the gorgeous view. Mr. Ahn keeps talking and briefing about this and that, the couple is beyond thankful that he’s so friendly and kind.

At one point, Baekhyun just can’t withstand the urge to ask this one thing. “Mr. Ahn, did you know where the Goblin’s shooting places are?” Chanyeol can only scoffs at that question, ruffling his adorable husband’s hairs. Mr. Ahn chuckles as well, nodding.

“It’s such a popular question among visitors, Baekhyun-ssi. I will take both of you there after this. Are you guys done?” He asks, receiving nods from the couple. Chanyeol captures few pictures, as he will upload them on his SNS later. Baekhyun lets him do so their fans can take some guesses about their current whereabouts (since they don’t upload the video yet).

They eventually arrives at said location called Quartier Petit Champlain, it’s a famous city too. Baekhyun giggles all the way when he recognizes the location. He keeps the camera still on, technically skipping everywhere, entranced by the view and when Chanyeol warns him, he replies that the babies are probably sleeping right now. Even when Baekhyun get all giddy from the few places there. 

They take some pictures at several sites just like in Goblin’s, the red door, shops and even the river view there. It’s still freezing so the sceneries are even prettier. The couple lets Mr. Ahn have his time too and promises when they finish, they will call him. 

Baekhyun decides to take a rest on a bench near a well-known hotel there, called  _ Fairmont Le Chateau Frontenac.  _ Chanyeol brings his smaller husband closer. “He’s really active today, I bet the babies are too. So, as you guys could see. It’s one of the famous hotels here. I wanted to reserve this hotel at first, but this bub here didn’t want me to. I know it’s expensive but I still can afford it for us and----”

“And I’d rather you use the money for our babies later. Our suite right now is beautiful too. I’m very thankful you did a really great job, baby boy.” Baekhyun extends his arms to lift the camera up so that it can records them both, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with his signature breathtaking smile.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I’m head over heels, Yeol! It’s so beautiful here! When our babies are born, let’s come here again. Shall we?” He asks the taller guy, getting a nod in instant. His hand moves to rub small circles around the bulge.

“We love you guys so much, angels. But if we ever bring you two here, don’t find any Goblin ahjussis or lovers, I will chop them to death. Understand?”

“God! Yeol, they’re terrified. Would you just---”

“They might be girls or boys, okay! I don’t like the ideas of them getting lovers or whatever and they’re my precious---”

“You’re being annoying, right now. It’s still way too long for that, right babies? Your daddy is being an ass. Oops, sweetheart I mean.” He grins, petting Chanyeol’s face when the taller snatches his camera from him.

“So, after this… We’re going to eat and probably go back to our hotel. He should rest more, our doctor said so. Dr. Kim if you’re watching, he’s being so stubborn right now and jumping like an excited puppy here and there, I can’t do anything about this guy here.” 

Chanyeol yelps when Baekhyun gives him a hard pinch on his side. The burning glares can probably kill him as well. “Oh! We might be going to the Forest Lumina tonight. I heard that the place is magnificent. Stay tune, bye guys!”

**THE NEXT DAY 9:00 AM (Quebec, Canada)**

Chanyeol holds the camera on behalf of his husband, who’s clinging to him like a koala to share the warmth. The morning is so chilly and sometimes the wind’s too cold for them. Baekhyun waves his hand with wide smile on. “Good morning guys! We’re sorry for last night, I said that we might be going to the Forest Lumina but nah, we’re too  _ preoccupied _ . So, yeah. I will make sure we can go tonight!”

He says, getting chuckles from the taller guy. 

“What are we  _ preoccupied _ with? Mind sharing, babe?” Chanyeol teases, ow-ing when Baekhyun’s fingers harshly squeeze his side.

“You’re just being annoying! Can we go somewhere today?” He asks, scowl vanishing in a span of seconds when he blinks up at Chanyeol with his trademark sparkling puppy eyes. 

Chanyeol groans, pouting in defeat before he nods, staring at the camera that is still recording them.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Uhm… I look up on the internet last night, and there is this one place I’m interested with. Can we go?” Baekhyun smirks. He tries to read Chanyeol’s face when he utters the words _ ‘Interactive Street Theatre Crimes in New France.’  _

“Babe… I don’t want  _ you  _ to go there.” Chanyeol speaks softly. He notices that Baekhyun begins to pout so he decides to sit down for a while, grabbing his pregnant husband’s arm to make the latter sit with him. “So, guys, hear this out for me about that so called  _ Interactive Street Theatre Crimes. _ ” Chanyeol talks to the camera with serious expression on.

Baekhyun waits for his explanation.

“As if you know that place so well!”

“I do, that’s why I don’t want you to go. I know you had always wanted to go there, what’s so cool about it anyway?” Chanyeol frowns, making Baekhyun shuts his mouth.  _ I better stay quiet or else we can’t go anywhere.  _ Baekhyun huffs, hugging his bump. 

The taller gazes back at the camera. “Well, to be honest, it’s a ghost tour. There will be a theatrical performance for 2 hours and it includes ghosts!” 

Baekhyun mouths ‘ _ exactly’  _ from the side.

“I asked Mr. Ahn yesterday about the place and he said it’s quite fascinating. I admit I do wanna go too but we have a pregnant man carrying twin babies here, so I don’t think it’s a great decision to go. I’m very sorry, baby, but we really can’t.” Chanyeol shakes his head, looking at his husband with such worried expression, bottom lip slightly jutting out and a frown decorating his handsome forehead. Baekhyun chuckles.

“You’re so cute. Okay, then. I don’t wanna go there anymore. So, where should we go today?”

Chanyeol hums as he recalls few places he has asked Mr. Ahn yesterday. They decide to sightsee on their own today, as it might be a good thing for them to have some alone time. Mr. Ahn will send the car later so they can go to few tourist attractions freely.

Baekhyun scans his eyes around, chuckling when the camera located on his bump budges. “The babies kicked guys, I must look so fat from your angle!” Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling as well when the babies kick again. “They’re excited. Let just go to a studio, I know you like art galleries.”

“Really? Let’s go then!”

**10:15 AM (Quebec, Canada)**

“We’ve arrived here in the Three Crow Glass Studio! Look!” Baekhyun moves the camera to where Chanyeol’s trying to perform the glass blowing. His concentrated expression is the best. Baekhyun wishes to also try making one but watching how Chanyeol seems every time he attempts to do something, halts him from pursuing the quest.  _ Maybe this time he will try to cooperate.  _

“All the arts are so beautiful. The birds, the choice of colours! They did a really good job on it.” Baekhyun saunters around the shop with a joyous smile on his face. When suddenly, someone gently pats his shoulder, he startles. “Babe! You done?”

“It’s so tiring! I prefer working with your dad more.”

“Yeah, I know. This is so not you. But, it’s okay. As much as I love arts, your aesthetic body alone is enough.” He smirks; teasing the taller guy, making Chanyeol grins and wiggles his brows at that. “What are you intending to do, Mr. Park Baekhyun-ssi. We’re in a glass art studio.”

Baekhyun places a full kiss on Chanyeol’s plush lips, shaking his head when they pull away. “Can I buy two? For our babies’ room?”

“We have a room for the babies?”

“You will make one.”

“Babe…”

“Buy me two for the babies, please?” Baekhyun clings on his husband’s arm, beaming up expectantly yet beautifully with twinkling stars adorning his droopy eyes, the very action resulting with Chanyeol sighing in relinquish. “Can you stop making that face the whole span of this holiday every time you want something? I’m weak towards that.”

“I know. That’s why I did it.”

“You bratty boy! Look at your Papa, babies! He’s bullying me.” Chanyeol scans around just when he rubs the growing bump; Baekhyun’s recording him who is currently picking up the best and appropriate design for kids. “You’re really buying for me and our babies? Really?” 

“You need to hold them on the plane later or they will break. Remember?” Chanyeol commands him, earning enthusiastic nods from his smaller husband. “Thank you, Yeolie. I love you so much! Can I pick as well?”

“Anything for you, baby.”

Baekhyun ends the video with a giggle, recording his finger heart directed towards Chanyeol. “Bye guys, I love that man so much. I love all of you a lot too!”

**7:55 PM (Quebec, Canada)**

“We are here in Forest Lumina! Can you guys see how magnificent the view is? I can’t believe I’m here! Is this even real?!” Baekhyun gasps, maneuvering the camera to film his surroundings. Chanyeol shakes his head, kissing the crown of his husband’s head with a fond chuckle. 

“Can you slow down a little bit, babe. It’s dark here, I know you’re excited but--”

“Yeah, mister. I understand that you’re worried but you’re always by my side, so all is well right?” Baekhyun reminds as he records his husband who’s frowning.

“I just can’t win every time you talk. But it’s really beautiful, though.”

“I know, right?!”

“Can we have dinner after this?” The giant questions his overly hyperactive small pup.

“Where?”

“Just at a restaurant nearby. It’s our last night in Quebec though. We have a flight to catch tomorrow morning, back to Toronto.” Chanyeol says, eyeing the glowing trees and their illuminated surroundings, which give off some sort of ethereal incandescence. They can just visit during daytime but Baekhyun insists on going at night and who is he, the ever-so-whipped Park Chanyeol, to deny his pregnant husband’s wishes.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t say any word about leaving Quebec right now. It spoils my mood.”

They reach a place that’s gorgeously decorated with colourful lights and Baekhyun is so entranced with the view that he doesn’t realise his shoelaces are not tied properly. Chanyeol, being the gentleman he is, stops his hypnotized husband for a while, getting on both knees as he works on to tie the laces more securely.

Baekhyun’s face blooms into a delighted smile before he chuckles. “Can you stop being such a charming man for a second, Park Chanyeol? Aren’t you tired?” He demands. Chanyeol shakes his head. Baekhyun continues with “In another few weeks, I can no longer completely see you from above when you tie my shoelaces. They’re getting bigger.” Baekhyun records the bump, feeling warmth spreading inside him when the babies kick.  _ Do you guys know that Papa’s talking about the both of you?  _

Chanyeol stands up, pecking Baekhyun’s lips.

“I’m never tired of being charismatic for you and others, but once you said that you’re not attracted to me, I don’t know if I can live my life just the same. I love you so much, babe.” Baekhyun chuckles at that. Park Chanyeol, really! He can’t just slow down a little bit with all the sweet and fluffy things. 

The babies kick hard this time, making Baekhyun winces.

Chanyeol feels that, chuckling when he assumes only one thing.

“Daddy loves both of you too! Don’t get jealous over Papa, angels!”

“Or they’re being jealous of you, Yeol.”

Baekhyun teases, reaching out to hug his taller husband on the waist as he keeps walking forward… still recording. He mentally notes to edit the next part where he lets out a (not-so-manly) shriek plus moan, when Chanyeol playfully pinches his perky butt before they kiss languidly underneath glowing trees with rich gleams of golden lights, savouring the precious moment.

**9:30 PM**

“I will just put this camera here.” Baekhyun places the camera on the edge of the table as he waits for Chanyeol and the foods to arrive. Once he notices the guy walking out of the washroom, his grin broadens.

The approaching guy frowns. “Why’re you smiling so wide like that? Someone recognized you? Your fans?” Chanyeol takes the seat in front his tiny husband, glancing at the candlelight situated in front them. “Nah, I’m smiling at you, babe. You planned all of this don’t you? You made a reservation, right?”

Baekhyun eyes the candlelight, decorations and of course, flowers with chocolates bouquet. It must be Chanyeol’s work. “Well you got me there. I want to make tonight really memorable, love. You’re my special guy, you’re carrying our babies and yeah, it’s all worth it. I reserved this entire restaurant exclusively for you.” 

“Really? There is no one except us here?”

“Only the staffs and us. So, would you let me have the pleasure of dancing with you, while we wait for the food?” Chanyeol stretches out his right arm toward his husband, smirking when Baekhyun gasps and lets out a whine. “What if I don’t want to? I’m fat and heavy, Yeol. I don’t know how to dance!”

Baekhyun sulkily pouts but of course, Chanyeol will never give up. He stands up, fetching the camera before he places the gadget to where it can clearly records them dancing. “I’ll allow you to continue filming so come on, beautiful. Just for tonight?” 

“Don’t call me beautiful. I’m  _ a whale  _ now.”

Baekhyun huffs, eyes sneaking a look around before he eventually takes Chanyeol’s hand. The taller guy grins, pulling his smaller husband closer, as much as the bump allows him. Baekhyun yelps at that, smiling in content when Chanyeol leans his head on his shoulder; slowly swaying their frames together to the soft tunes of classic Canadian songs.

Baekhyun leans against the taller as well, getting overwhelmed for so many reasons and he feels like he can’t help but fall in love more and more during moments like this. “You know, I’m gonna edit this part to 2 times faster. I must look so big and short.”

“Why’re you so insecure with yourself, babe. You’re who you are, and I will forever be in love with every inch of you. No matter what.”

“You promise?”

This time, Chanyeol leans closer, their eyes meet and Baekhyun nearly dies out of breath when Chanyeol kisses him hard. They pull away few seconds later.

“I swear to God, you’re the most beautiful being I have ever seen. The way you are. The way you evolve with our babies over these few months and up until the babies will be born later. The way you care for, nourish and love the souls within you. I’m speaking with absolute truth, babe, you have never been so beautiful. I think say it to you nearly every day. But in case you haven’t ‘ _ heard it’  _ recently, please know this. Please feel it. You are so incredibly beautiful. I love you.”

“Can you stop with that ‘beautiful’ thing, I love you so damn much, Chanyeol. So so much!” Baekhyun slots his lips with his husband’s, cherishing the moment they have with just the two of them (Oops! With addition of unborn two). 

He doesn’t realize that he’s actually crying, and when Chanyeol gently strokes his cheeks to wipe his tears away, he can only chuckles. “You’re making me soft. I’m usually the tough one here, Yeol.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I love you so damn much too! All three of you.”

Chanyeol rubs the bump affectionately, staring down at Baekhyun who still looks so stunning and breathtaking. “You’re even more beautiful than the view in Forest Lumina, babe. Always.”

“This will be the last time you said that  _ beautiful  _ word. Or I swear I’m staying here in Quebec and find my Goblin Ahjussi.”

Chanyeol scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Do as you wish, baby. I know you can’t live without me.” He says, lips working on peppering Baekhyun’s face with kisses. When he stops at the lips, Baekhyun chuckles with a simper on.

“Or is it  _ you  _ that can’t live without me?”

“You win! You win!”

The taller embraces Baekhyun tightly, pecking every patches of skin he can reach here and there. Baekhyun realizes that he’s already too much in love with Chanyeol, that of course he won’t be able to survive without the latter too. But would he admit it? Nope and never. Park Baekhyun is a man of principle. 

Only when he’s with Chanyeol.

The video ends just like that and Baekhyun does upload another short video next, after that one of their trip, which thoroughly shows their journey back to Seoul. Just a brief video to sum up everything. Their fans are thrilled from the holiday video and of course, they’re too whipped and went wild with  _ the ship thingy. _

Long Live Chanbaek!

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**BBH.CO EVENT LAUNCH (24 WEEKS) || MID MARCH VLOG ||**

**9:43 AM**

Baekhyun switches the camera on as his hand moves to put on some makeup, sitting right in front of the dressing mirror. He smiles broadly to the screen, stroking the eyeliner next. “I know it’s still so early for me to get ready, but I’m so excited! It’s been a long time since I launch new outfits. I hope you guys are excited as well.” 

He looks down when the babies seem like they’re awake as well, kicking him at every nook and cranny inside his protruding belly. He chuckles. “Chanyeol’s currently taking a bath right now, he didn’t want me to go alone so I just decide to drag him along. Well, he’s the one guilty for waking the babies up with that deep voice of his this morning so yeah, punishment!” 

The vlogger finalizes his touch with hair stylishly tousled up, making mental notes to have Chanyeol do the same hairstyle later. When he’s about to record his bump on the mirror’s reflection, there’s suddenly a pair of arms enveloping him from behind. Baekhyun startles a little, grinning when Chanyeol pecks him on the shoulder.

“It’s so cute, your belly button and the bump.” He whispers, making Baekhyun blushes. Chanyeol stares into the mirror afterwards, smiling to the camera. “They must be growing healthily. Thank you, Papa.” He moulds his hand on the growing bump, face beaming up whilst still perched on his smaller husband’s shoulder.

Baekhyun turns around, blinking up to give Chanyeol a kiss. “Should I get you ready? You need to have this hair style too! I picked your suits earlier, just wear it later. Now, sit down.” The pregnant forces his husband to sit on the stool, hands expertly moving to style his giant’s hair.

Once he finishes, he lets Chanyeol puts on the suits and his jaw drops upon watching how his husband looks more handsome than ever. He nearly drools when Chanyeol advances so teasingly slow towards him. “How do I look?” He asks, smirking smugly when Baekhyun doesn’t utter a single word.

“Fu—duck! You look so hot! Should I really take you with me? What if the girls flirt with you? I don’t--”

“Relax, babe, relax. I know that I’m really handsome, but can you just wear your outfits too? We’ll be going in another few minutes, alright?” Chanyeol pushes the pregnant slowly towards their walk in closet, checking himself out on the mirror. He notices the camera, picking it up with a smile. Typical him. “So I’m just gonna stop this first, let’s continue at the event. Bye guys!”

**12:30 PM**

Baekhyun hands the camera to his trusty assistant to record them on the red carpet and he feels slightly embarrassed when all eyes are on him and  _ his bump.  _ As if he knows what his smaller husband is currently feeling, Chanyeol snakes one arm around his petite lover’s waist to bring Baekhyun closer to his side, beaming oh-so-handsomely to the flashing cameras.

“Can you just smile, babe? This is your day!”

“Bu-but--”

Baekhyun eyes widen comically when Chanyeol gives him a light peck on his lips, earning excited squeals from the reporters. He shakes his head before he smiles as well. “I’m glad I have you here.” He says softly, eyes still looking at the cameras in front them.

Chanyeol stops halfway when a reporter asks his husband several questions. He watches Baekhyun who is now smiling radiantly. “So, Mr. Park-Byun Baekhyun, congratulations for today’s launch. We can’t wait to see the newest addition of your collections,  **_Blooming Days_ ** **.** ” The pregnant nods.

“I’m thankful as well. Thank you so much for attending this event. It’s been a long time and today is such a good day to introduce the latest collections. I hope you guys will enjoy the show. Thank you.” He can see how the reporter glances at his husband who is locking his eyes on the path full of reporters. 

“Yeol…”

“Yes, babe?”

The taller shifts his gaze towards his little husband; gently palming the bump underneath his baggy outfit which attracts the reporter even more. “Oh yes! I nearly forgot. I believe that your hiatus from launching new outfits is because of the news that you’re expecting. Am I right?”

“Yes, I am, indeed. I decided to slow down a little bit but the idea about introducing new outfits is there.”

“Congratulations once again, Mr. Park-Byun Baekhyun. I bet your family, fans, and all are so excited for the brand new collections and of course, the babies.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol bow their heads a little at the reporter; she returns the gesture to the couple. 

They manage to go through the reporters by answering some questions and most of them are congratulating him for the event and the babies, of course. Baekhyun retrieves his camera back from the assistant once Chanyeol picks the seats for them. Baekhyun recognizes his parents sitting in front of them and he honestly can’t be more thankful to have them supporting him every single time. 

His dads are the best! 

Once the event starts, Baekhyun doesn’t forget to record the fashion show for his video channel and when he gets tired, he will lean against his husband. Leaving Chanyeol to film for him because seriously, he can’t feel his back anymore. All with carrying twins and sitting for a long time, even on a comfortable chair can’t help making him feel any better.

“I didn’t know you designed such good and beautiful clothes, babe. They’re fresh! And yeah,  _ blooming days  _ indeed.” Chanyeol says once they get inside the car with his left hand soothing the other’s back. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle while his eyes are still on the venue. “I hope lots of people are interested to buy the outfits. Now I want to rest fully. Can you give me a  _ spa session  _ at home? I need you and that treatment the most right now.”

“Of course, babe. Everything for you and our babies.”

Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun tiptoes to kiss him. This time Chanyeol leans down to peck the belly. “You wanna go home, now?”

“Right away!”

Baekhyun says, eyes falling shut and in no time, he’s deep asleep. Chanyeol can only laughs at how Baekhyun whines when he tries to retract his hand off from rubbing the bump while driving.  _ This puppy.  _ Once he brakes at the traffic light, he turns the camera off with a smile and a waving hand.

**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**JUST LET US TRY THE ‘HUSBAND DOES MY MAKE UP TAG’ + BABIES UPDATE (27 weeks) || EARLY APRIL VLOG ||**

**10:15AM**

“Hi guys! Good morning!” Baekhyun waves to the camera, walking towards the kitchen as he places the gadget on the kitchen counter next. “Chanyeol is at work right now, he will back at around 1 o’clock and I know my dad will let him stay at home after that. I’m not complaining but seriously, it seems unfair and I really hope his co-workers, and all understand him.”

Baekhyun keeps talking as his hands work on the whole chicken for Samgyetang (삼계탕), a ginseng chicken soup, for lunch. It’s one of Chanyeol’s favourite homemade meal though. The video fast forwards until Baekhyun finishes with stuffing the chicken with the ingredients for the soup. He decides to rest for a while with the camera still on, taking a deep breath once he lets the soup cook on the stove for 30 minutes.

“I felt terribly heavy nowadays and I could tell the babies have started to occupy so much room inside here. I have difficulties to breathe sometimes but I know it all will be worth it, I love them so much already. I don’t really feel alone anymore at home and when they kick, I know they’re here with me.” 

Baekhyun’s ears perk up at the sounds of someone entering the house. He can only giggles when he looks at the clock on the wall. “He’s freakin early, guys! It’s only 12 noon. This guy, really!” He pauses the video for a while until he finishes greeting Chanyeol home. Once the latter is done washing up, he continues with filming the soup that he has just served on their dining table.

“Does it look delicious? I hope Yeol will loves it.”

He places the camera on the kitchen counter, setting the table for them to eat lunch. Baekhyun is startled when suddenly Chanyeol creeps his arms around his figure from behind, nose softly nuzzling his neck. “I felt awful today and I just want to go home. I miss you so much.”

Baekhyun turns around in instant, cupping Chanyeol’s face with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong? They did something to you? My dad bullied you? Tell me.” The taller opts to keep quiet, loosening his holds on Baekhyun as he takes a seat to eat lunch. His eyes pop out at the sight of his favourite soup. “You made this, babe? All by yourself?” He speaks, slight excitement can be detected.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Of course, I do it all myself. Isn’t that obvious? What’s wrong with you?!”

“I’m so happy, I just can’t wait to eat this! Can we eat now?” Baekhyun catches the barely concealed smile on his  _ happy-virus Chanyeol _ . He takes the seat beside the taller, scooping some soups for his husband. “Seriously, Yeol?”

“What?”

“Let just eat. You promised me to do my makeup right? The  _ ‘husband does my makeup tag _ ?’” Baekhyun says with the brightest smile, staring at his camera on the counter. Chanyeol nods. “Of course, let’s see if I can do your makeup like a pro?” He raises his eyebrows smugly, glancing at the camera as well with a smirk.

“So, can you turn the camera off now and continue later?”

“Copy that, Chanyeol-ssi.”

Baekhyun grabs the camera from the counter, turning it off while zooming in his eyes. Chanyeol catches that and his cackles can be heard from the back. “You must look so silly.” He adds.

**2:45 PM**

Baekhyun lays out his makeup kits on the table and he doesn’t really realize that Chanyeol has sneakily switched on the camera. The taller suppresses his laugh inside, smiling so fishily when Baekhyun mentions about the products and all.

“Okay, we can start now!”

The pregnant widens his eyes dumbfoundedly when he watches the already recorded screen. “Babe, did I turned the camera on record accidentally?” He cluelessly looks at the camera with his big rectangular smile™. Chanyeol shakes his head, “I don’t think so. It’s okay, you’re cute.”

“Yeol, we already talked about that. The comments are all jealous of me for having a husband like you. I don’t want that.”

“Really?” Chanyeol leans closer to the camera before Baekhyun pulls him back in instant by the collar. “I don’t know why but I seriously will never stop saying you’re cute, beautiful, handsome, adorable and all in front of the camera. Say no more guys, my husband is the best!”

“Yeol!”

The taller chuckles, fidgeting on his seat in the cramped room. He has gotten used to be inside of Baekhyun’s special room already, so this will just be like any other days. He reaches for the base compact, smiling towards his husband. 

“Should I recite any prayers first or not?”

“I got this, babe. Don’t worry. Can we start now?” Chanyeol taps the base cream foundation a bit too hard on his wrist which makes Baekhyun flustered. He averts his gaze towards the camera with a frown.

“I should trust my husband.” A nod, more like to convince himself. “Just let me pin my hairs up first.”

Chanyeol decides to inspect any flashy makeup products out of curiosity, whilst waiting for the smaller. For some reason, Baekhyun thinks he’s going to regret doing this tag with the said Park Chanyeol. “If I turn out ugly, you’re sleeping outside!”

“Babe, you can’t do that to me.”

“Okay, okay. You can proceed now, mister.”

Chanyeol chuckles lightly, starting with the base and concealer. Baekhyun’s quite impressed though, Chanyeol’s hands are doing a perfect job on his face. “We don’t have any mirror here except the camera, right?” The taller inquires as Baekhyun shakes his head as an answer. “You’re the mirror so I’m putting all my trust on you.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun’s lips sweetly, catching him off guard before he slaps the latter softly. “Should I do your eyebrows too? They always adjust eyebrows, right?” Baekhyun nods at that, silently hoping that his husband would not mess everything up.

“Babe, you--”

“I get this, I get this. Calm down.” Chanyeol pushes his husband to slide backwards a little, making them both giggle. “Are you silently trying to kill me? Babies, please punish your daddy when you guys are born later.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and when he’s done with the eyebrows, he grins madly. “I did it, babe! See, babies, daddy can do that.” He wipes his nonexistent sweats, making Baekhyun groans aloud. “You’re seriously overacting. Should I be happy or not? Does he did good, guys?” Baekhyun stares right into the camera, as if the viewers can answer him right then and there. 

“I heard them said  _ yes  _ just now! So, shall I proceed with your eyes, Mr. Park Baekhyun?” Baekhyun nods, pinching a small patch of his husband’s side as he rubs his belly when the babies kick. “You guys might not see anything, but the babies are afraid as well. Let just say they’re kind of doubting your skills, Yeolie.”

“Yah, let’s just say I did a good job, right guys?”

Chanyeol glances towards the camera with a smirk. Baekhyun shakes his head in annoyance, wishing that a magic mirror will appears in front them that, even if Chanyeol really did it terribly, he will still looks good. He winces when the taller accidentally pokes the tip of the eyeliner pencil into the end corner of his left eye.

“It hurts! Yeol~”

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t blame me! I’m trying, okay? It’s not like I used this thing to do my work at the office. Duh?” Baekhyun can only shrugs his shoulder; eyeing the camera not without rolling his eyes. He’s forced to close his eyes when Chanyeol works on the eye shadow and mascara. 

“You like heavy makeup right, babe? You look sexy!”

“Yeah but if it’s  _ you _ that did it, I don’t know whether I will look sexy or like a ghost.” Chanyeol scoffs at the remarks. “Can you just trust me? I’m doing a really good job here. I literally keep my focus every time you did your makeup, alright?” He taps the brush on the blusher pad next, shaking his head when Baekhyun grabs his wrist. 

“That’s too much! I will look super pink, plus you have done heavy eye makeup on me. Can you just…”

“Alright, I get it!” Chanyeol throws his arms up in surrender, putting the brush on the table before he reaches for the highlighter. “Almost there, baby. You look so beautiful. I’m not joking.” Chanyeol assures with the widest smile; Baekhyun is mentally trying to choose between the pretty or ugly poll inside his head.

The taller finishes the lips with just some pale pinkish liquid gloss, deciding to make it looks just natural. He places another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, chuckling when the pregnant hits his shoulder with a glare. “Done! You will be shocked.”

Baekhyun pouts, his eyes comically glowering at Chanyeol.

“Shocked on how good or bad?”

“Here!” Instead of answering that question, Chanyeol holds out a hand mirror, expecting the pregnant male’s reaction. Baekhyun eyes almost burst out of their sockets when he looks at the result of his husband’s makeover-ing him. 

“Yeolie?!”

“How is it?” Chanyeol lifts his eyebrows up, staring at the camera as well. “Comment below what you think about this makeup look by PCYeol. Contact me for weddings or special occasions or---” Chanyeol flees out the room in instant!

“I look like a ghost for God’s sake! What the--- Park Chanyeol! Come here you bastard! Where are you going?!” Baekhyun is about to stand up, whining when he looks at the still recording camera. “I told you guys! This is not a good idea! Guess who’s going to sleep outside tonight? Yeah, him! I’m out!”

The video goes black.

**10:15 PM**

“Hi guys! I’m not going to sleep outside today. Don’t worry.”

“He bribed me!”

“What?” Chanyeol feigns innocence, holding the camera with one hand before he chuckles when he sees Baekhyun with that big bowl of Oreo ice cream. “Can you please stop eating that ice cream, babe? You’re lucky I let you eat today. We need to do the baby update now.”

Baekhyun sighs, nodding.

“Okay, okay. Let me put it back in the fridge.” Baekhyun walks out of the room with a furious stomp, making Chanyeol shakes his head. “He’s such a baby when it comes to foods.” He looks at the camera. “I should say sorry to you guys too. I don’t know anything about makeup earlier so yeah. Don’t blame me. I just like seeing his reaction.”

Chanyeol chuckles once again at the remembrance of Baekhyun harshly wiping his face several times earlier that day before he goes out to buy the ice creams to console the latter. Well, others can say that he’s bribing the pregnant but it’s his cheating day, so he lets Baekhyun eats whatever he wants.

“Done! Bring me the book.”

Chanyeol sighs, taking the book on the nightstand with a chuckle. Baekhyun scowls at him, knowing what is inside the taller’s mind. “Just put down the camera, Yeol. Come here.” He demands once again. Chanyeol rushes to his side, not forgetting to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Step on the weight scale.”

“I know I gain more. Just don’t say anything to me.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, rubbing his protruding belly. It’s just getting much bigger now that he’s nearly in his 7 th month. 2 more months to go and boom! The babies will be here. Chanyeol giggles when he reads the numbers. “Don’t say anything, Park Chanyeol! I warned you.”

“Okay, okay. I will just put it here. You know we will show this to your viewers too, right?” The taller crouches down to measure the bump next, leaning in to kiss it. “Daddy’s glad both of you are growing so healthily inside Papa. Just another 2 months, alright? Daddy can’t wait to meet both of you too. We love you.”

He pecks the bump one last time as he writes down the result on the pregnancy book. Baekhyun rushes to grab the camera with a wide smile. “Before Chanyeol said anything, just let me say this out loud and clear.”

Chanyeol frowns when he takes a seat beside his tiny husband on the bed.

“We noticed that lots of you guys are curious about our babies’ gender, but we decided to keep it for ourselves. You guys will know when they’re born later.” Baekhyun grins. “Don’t be sad. Just a little bit more, then our babies will be here!”

“Exactly, so I can say anything about them being heroes or heroines or hero and heroine, right?” Chanyeol says with a smirk on. Baekhyun glares, shaking his head with another sly simper. “Not until they’re born, alright, baby?”

“You can count on me.”

Baekhyun chuckles when Chanyeol places his palm under Baekhyun’s chin, lightly scratching it. “I don’t do that thing, Yeol. It’s lame.”

“Really? But you like it when I do that before you go to sleep. Like a puppy.”

“Can you shut up? Now please show them the babies’ update.”

Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun nuzzles his side adorably as he shows the book to the camera. When they finish, Baekhyun is flushing red, so embarrassed with how his weight gradually increases every months. 

But of course, the sweet sour Park Chanyeol strikes again with “You’re carrying our babies inside here, babe. It’s normal to gain weight. You just want them to stay healthy, right? Plus! Your body is wonderful! Not just  _ in bed,  _ but seeing you capable of carrying our two adorable babies inside you makes me feels amazed. I love you, don’t say any word about being big or heavy. You’re still my Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pouts as he leans up to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “Thank you, I love you too.” They bid goodbyes to the camera before turning it off. The video then becomes trending, yet not only because of the makeup tag but also due to Chanyeol’s unbelievable sugary words. He can’t just slow down, seriously. But Baekhyun loves it nonetheless. As expected of his dear husband.

  
  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**OUR TRIPLE DATE! BOWLING TOURNAMENT BETWEEN PCYEOL, PRESIDENT OHSEN AND ANYMOUS KIM KAI XD (30 weeks) || END APRIL VLOG ||**

**2:00 PM**

“Hi guys! I didn’t make any video this morning because my back hurts so much. It has gotten better now so, here we are, at the bowling centre!” Baekhyun shoots his surrounding, chuckling when a cute little boy around the age of 3 walks towards him. “Come here, Jaein-ah.” 

Chanyeol and another five men can be seen at the back with two other toddlers. “What’s uncle doing? Taking pictures?” He asks with wide eyes. If Baekhyun is not that  _ big  _ on his belly part right now, he will already squat down and kiss the boy’s chubby cheeks but yeah, if he does it now, Chanyeol will be mad.

“Babe…”

Chanyeol looks at Jaein with a fond smile, massaging Baekhyun’s spine a little. “Uncle Yeol!” The boy raises his arms up, demanding Chanyeol to lift him. “Jaein-ah, you’re a big boy, right?” Came someone’s voice from behind. It’s Jongin, the dancer slash Kyungsoo’s husband.

“But daddy! I miss Uncle Yeol and Baek!” 

The little boy pouts as Baekhyun films his friends. “Guys!” Chanyeol is the first one to start beaming so happily. “I know you will make the video today. So guys, we will have a tournament. President OhSen aka Oh Sehun—leave it. He’s just like you.”

Baekhyun chuckles when he notices that Sehun is shooting a video for his channel as well. He records Kyungsoo and Jongin next with their three babies. “So here we have the happy family! Kyungsoo and Jongin!”

They can only laugh when Baekhyun films them, Jongin stands up to let the pregnant have his seat instead. Chanyeol taps on his shoulder. “Should we pay first? Let them do the video introduction.”

“This is Jaeah, their beautiful princess, she’s a daddy’s girl.” Baekhyun chuckles when the 6 years old gives a cute, shy smile to the camera, just like her father. “I’m beautiful, uncle?” She asks, leaning to her favourite uncle’s side. “Of course, you’re very very beautiful.”

Kyungsoo kisses his first-born’s head, pinching her cheeks which makes her whines. Chanyeol and Jongin finishes paying for all of them. Sehun and Luhan join them few minutes later, hand in hand. Baekhyun records the couple with a knowing smirk.

“So, guys, this is our precious new couple. The President OhSen and LuhanSangNamja, God, you guys are unbelievable!” They laugh at the remarks before Chanyeol guides his pregnant husband to sit. “Can you please act like the only pregnant guy here, which you are, babe? You’re scaring me.” Chanyeol sighs.

The couple with three kids can only chortles at them.

“Don’t worry, Yeol. Soo’s like that too. But they still know when to rest and slow down completely. I could see why you’re so scared. Baek looks like he didn’t even carry twins.” Chanyeol nods, chuckling as well. Baekhyun can only shakes his head.

“He’s always this overprotective.”

“Of course, I am. You always wanna go out but you’re at the end of your 2 nd trimester now. It’s quite dangerous.” Kyungsoo cracks up when Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face, since he’s the one in charge of holding the camera for them. His kids are currently playing around the bowling alley with their daddy looking after them. 

Sehun tells Luhan to sit as well, patting Chanyeol and Jongin on their back. “So, should we have a tournament, hyungs?” 

Chanyeol scoffs, returning Sehun the same pat on his back.

“I can’t say no.”

“Me neither.”

Sehun nods his head, quickly goes to processing and arranging the lanes and turns. Luhan strolls towards the wives with a bright grin. Baekhyun places the camera at a higher surface before he tells Luhan to greet it. Kyungsoo is chasing his offsprings everywhere since his kids sometimes are troublemakers and they find everything amusing, just like their daddy who’s currently playing bowling with the other uncles.

When Kyungsoo manages to gather them all, he offers the snacks and candies to the hyperactive children. Jiho, the 2 nd son eyes Baekhyun’s bump warily. “Dad said Uncle have two babies inside that.” He prods a grape-flavored candy into his mouth before he saunters towards Baekhyun, not without Kyungsoo telling the 5 years old to be careful. Jaeah does the same, glimpsing at Baekhyun’s bump with a smile.

Luhan chuckles when suddenly Jiho screams. Baekhyun records the action on camera.

“What happened?”

“Something moved under my palm!”

Kyungsoo laughs at that, cradling his 3 years old baby boy since the little guy’s getting sleepy after munching on few snacks. “As if Jaein never kicks you from Dad’s belly before. Why are you acting so shocked?” He says with a smirk. Baekhyun and Luhan chuckles as well. 

The boy juts out his bottom lip.

“But Jaein is big now. It’s a long time ago.”

“Do you wanna have a new sibling, Jiho-ah?” Luhan strikes this time, clapping like a seal with his hands alongside the pregnant man as they cackle at Kyungsoo’s reaction. “Don’t you dare say anything, Kim Jiho.” He warns.

The cheeky boy nods.

“I want a girl baby sister! Can I, Dad?”

“You should ask your daddy as well. But not right now, okay?” Kyungsoo sighs, massaging his nose bridge as Jaein dozes off inside his arms. Jaeah decides to be the cheerleader every time her daddy’s turn comes around. Baekhyun chuckles when he notices Chanyeol’s gloomy face.

“Who’s leading?” Kyungsoo questions. Luhan says with a chuckle. “Sehun’s first right now.” Baekhyun nods at the answer as well.

“Chanyeol’s not going to let them win, though. He’s one competitive man.”

“Yeah, just like you. You guys are compatible with each other.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but of course he knows what Kyungsoo’s saying is true. Chanyeol is his everything. The babies agree as well when they seem to be awake and realize that they’re not in the comfort of their house. Baekhyun grabs the camera to record Chanyeol when his turns arrive. “As you guys can see, that’s my boy. Please let him win or else, he’s going to be super moody all day.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo supplies.

Luhan chuckles at the comments. Hanging out with them is always the best thing ever. He’s not that awkward anymore and the guys never ignore him at all. He understands why Sehun is best friends with them. The boy’s just exactly the same. 

When the babies seem to kick him so hard, Baekhyun maneuvers the camera to film his moving bump. Kyungsoo notices it too, amused. “I have never once carrying twins, it must have felt different. Did they both move at the same time?” He asks curiously.

Luhan looks at the bump too.

“Do you wanna feel them, Lu?”

“Huh? I can?” The Chinese boy’s accent still can be heard, Baekhyun chuckles as he brings the beautiful hand closer. He records it as well. Luhan’s mouth falls agape when he feels the thuds. “The babies moved together, right? It’s wonderful!” He says, becoming quite excited. 

Baekhyun nods.

“They often move together but I could tell which one is more active. Sometimes when they get quiet, that probably means they’re sleeping but then one of them will wakes up and kicks more than the other.” 

“Aww, that’s cute!”

Kyungsoo nods as well. When they hear the kids’ cheerful squealing, they turn their heads to the direction of the match taking place. Baekhyun laughs jovially, face-palming when Chanyeol wiggles his body, more like a giraffe having seizure, after he hit strikes for several times. “He’s so embarrassing.”

“Still your husband. Where is my man?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes roaming around. Luhan lets out a snicker when Jongin rushes to his smaller husband’s side with a childish pout. “I lose, and our kids betrayed me. They run to Chanyeol hyung instead of comforting me. Babe, I’m hurt.” He sulks, which makes Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“What’s wrong with you? They don’t know anything about bowling.”

“But they know who is winning! And I lose!”

He speaks a tad bit too loud, making Jaein, their youngest stirs from his slumber. Kyungsoo glares menancingly at his husband, gently patting the little boy back to sleep. Baekhyun chuckles when Chanyeol engulfs him into a full hug. “I won, babe. I won for you and our babies.” 

“Oh yes, you definitely won. You can’t lose with them, right? I could see that brooding face on you earlier.” Chanyeol’s lips form a thin line before he shrugs it off. “Well, that’s just for a while. I catch up just right. It’s so close between me and Sehun but Jongin…”

“Don’t you dare say any words, hyung!”

“Oops! Sorry.”

They break into laughters then, when Sehun hoists Luhan up, smothering him with kisses again and again.

“I didn’t win but at least I’m not the last. I’m still happy!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes when they keep kissing each other like there’s no tomorrow.  _ Aren’t they embarrassed?  _ Luckily it doesn’t get caught on the camera. “Please, guys. We have few kids here.” Sehun holds his boyfriend still, clicking his tongue at the comment before he notices that Jiho and Jaeah keep their eyes locked on the young couple.

“Daddy and Dad always do that too, but noona says they love each other so much.” Jiho speaks with a lollipop in his mouth. Jaeah cups her mouth, hiding her sheepish grin upon being busted. “I didn’t say anything, Dad!” She throws her arms up on air.

Kyungsoo suppresses his chuckle at the face she made. “Dad’s not angry. You said the truth, love. Come here, give us a hug.” Kyungsoo stretches his one hand out as Jongin holds the other side. Jaeah bashfully walks towards her parent with a toothy smile, looking so much like her daddy. 

Chanyeol’s lips curve into a smile. 

“Daughter is so cute right, babe?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, fetching the camera with a smile plastered on his face. “Don’t spoil anything, Yeol. Since my husband’s the winner for today, I will treat you guys to foods.”

“Really? Foods?”

Sehun eyes lit up brightly at the mention of treat and foods. Luhan slaps his chest playfully. Baekhyun chuckles as well. “Let’s go then. Jaeah-ya, Jiho-ah, what do you wanna eat?” He questions the siblings and when Jaein wakes up, he immediately raises his chubby little hands as well. “Jaein eat too!”

Chanyeol nods his head, offering to hold the boy. 

“What do you wanna eat?”

“Happy Meal! Can Dad?”

  
Kyungsoo looks at his husband who is busy tying Jaeah’s long raven hair. Baekhyun’s the one who answers. “Let’s cheat for today. I wanted to eat McDonald too, so you guys can have Happy Meal, okay?” 

“Babe…”

“Uncle Baekhyun is babe?” Jiho asks this time. He frowns as if trying to demand some more information. Kyungsoo and Jongin shake their heads. “Your son is so clever. He acts like you a lot.” Jongin says, earning a not-so-soft pinch on his side. 

“Daddy called Dad babe too. Is it for husbands?”

“You talk like a mature boy, Jiho-ah. You must take after your Dad a lot.”

“Exactly.” Sehun confirms for them and this time, Kyungsoo hits his shoulder. Luhan chortles, raising his thumbs up right on his face. As they walk out as group from the bowling centre, Baekhyun records every single thing and he totally doesn’t plan to edit anything.

It’s absolutely cheery today, and the babies don’t really hurt him too much with their kicking.

Chanyeol places his right palm on Baekhyun’s swollen belly, affectionately rubbing it with a large grin as Baekhyun records the moment, whilst the other arm softly caressing his pregnant partner’s spine. “You’re very competitive, you know.”

“That’s why I always win.”

The babies kick his palm simultaneously.

“Yeah, daddy know both of you agreed with me. You guys will be my biggest supporters, right?” The kicks happen again and this time, Baekhyun winces at how hard they just kicked. The future parents laugh at that.

Baekhyun keeps on moving the camera around to film the Kims and their clever children plus the two vomit-inducing lovebirds before he turns the camera off, right after a shot where Chanyeol hands can be seen, those hands that have yet to leave his growing bump under the baggy shirt. 

_ Congratulations, Yeolie. It’s your time to shine. _

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**FINAL PREPARATION FOR BABIES CHANBAEK! (34 weeks) || END MAY VLOG ||**

**10:45 AM**

Baekhyun turns the camera on when he’s inside the baby store, gazing around with a radiant smile. He can tell people keeps squinting judgmentally at him and the bump, but nothing can bring him down. He’s proud of it and the next time he knows, Chanyeol has magically pops up there, by his side. The guy showers him with kisses and keeps muttering sweet nothings into his ears.

“Guys! This is so special. We decide to not do the house tour because there is still one room we haven’t finished with yet. It’s the babies’ room. So today, we wanna share what we will buy to complete the furniture and decorations in there.”

Chanyeol nods, eyes roaming towards the direction of cute little cots and bunnies within it. 

“Babe, that crib is white! The colour could be natural, right?” He asks, Baekhyun nods.

“But I don’t really like white. It’s difficult to wash and it might look dirty if we use it for so long.” He places his left arm around the bump, right hand holding his precious camera. 

The giant husband nods as well.

“Well, I kinda agree. Shall we look for the clothes first? We can choose white right? Or milky yellow? Soft blue or green or red, right?” Baekhyun can tell that his husband is getting hyper via the sounds he makes. He shoots the taller next with a chuckle. “This guy here is so excited! I decided to finally buy the babies’ things today, so he’s beyond ecstatic. Thank God I’m not giving birth yet.” 

“Just search for appropriate clothes for our babies, Yeolie. The ones that are perfect for summer too! It’s getting hot in June. I don’t want them to get rashes and all.” Baekhyun quips as he runs his slender fingers on the adorable tiny bibs and mittens. Chanyeol reciprocates that as well but when his eyes lay on the Zootopia-themed sheets in front him, he shrieks in joy.

“Baby! Look, it’s Zootopia! Can we buy it? Pretty please?”

“For you or the babies?”

Baekhyun flashes that  _ ‘are you serious’  _ eyes towards the giant puppy which causes him to pout. “But it’s really cute…” He speaks so timidly, managing to tickle Baekhyun’s heart. “Why are you so cute? We already have babies in here, Yeol!” They slot their hands together, sandwiching the camera. Then erupting into foolish cackles at that. “Okay, I’ll buy that after this.”

“You and your Zootopia obsession!”

The pregnant shakes his head as they proceed to the clothes section. They pick double clothes for each designs that fall into their likings, simply perfect for twins and Baekhyun doesn’t even show the colours; determined to keep the genders as secret. Chanyeol technically wants to buy the entire store but Baekhyun stops him every single time he’s enchanted with the pretty furniture the shop offers for babies’ room.

The video fast forwards from the point where they’re choosing the cots, strollers and car seat up until they finish buying all of that. They decide to sit for a while so Baekhyun films the giddy Chanyeol who is currently jumping in his seat, with a giggle. “Look who’s the happiest?” Chanyeol leans on the clothed bump, kissing it gently.

“We finally bought things to put inside the room! Say thanks to Daddy and Papa, right now!” Chanyeol instructs, chuckling. Baekhyun can only shakes his head at that, waiting for the promised ice cream as he records what’s in front of them.

“You love what we bought right, babe?” Baekhyun nods mindlessly. “So after this, we can start packing the hospital bags?” He nods again, eyes glued onto the ice cream parlour. “Can we go home now?” Baekhyun’s about to nod again but when he clears his thought and processes on what Chanyeol has said, he violently shakes his head in instant. 

“You promised to buy me and babies ice cream, right?! I wanna eat that now~” He nearly whines in front of the camera but stops midway. Chanyeol chuckles at the action; pecking his tiny lover on the lips for a moment, as he moves to stand up to get their ice cream. ‘Caramel Chocolate Crunch’ for him and ‘Very Berry Strawberry’ for Baekhyun.

“Here you go. Do you want to stay recording or not?”

“I wanna eat.”

“So, see you guys later!”

Chanyeol bids the camera, then licking the melting ice cream with a smile, followed by Baekhyun. Baekhyun turns the device off, clearly enjoying his favourite dessert.  _ Just like an adorable puppy!  _ Chanyeol can lives with that. 

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**BABIES’ FINAL CHECKUP BEFORE BORN ANOTHER 2/3 WEEKS! (35 weeks) || EARLY JUNE VLOG ||**

**8:10 AM**

“Good morning, people!” Baekhyun chuckles before he winces at the powerful kicks from the babies. “They’re not a morning person. Just like their daddy.” Baekhyun saunters towards the living room. 

“Who said  _ Daddy  _ just now?”

“Our babies.”

Chanyeol can only shakes his head. He plops down on the couch next to his husband, beaming handsomely at the camera. Just the usual him. “So, why’re we up so early today?” Baekhyun leans against his husband, grinning when Chanyeol instinctively works his right hand to massage his aching back. “Yah! You’re the one that woke me up! But yeah, from today onwards, I finally can work from home like this future Papa, because his father gave me holidays. Thank goodness!” 

Chanyeol crosses his fingers, laughing when Baekhyun sends him a glare.

“You know dad will probably watch this video?”

“Oh yes, dad.” Chanyeol immediately changes his façade, now staring at the camera with a courteous smile. “Of course, I’m very thankful. I can finally take care of Baekhyunie fully now. Right, babe? So, about the question earlier?” He showcases his perfect lines of teeth, pouting when Baekhyun lets out a chuckle. “Why are we up early?”

“Yeah, our supposed last babies’ appointment is today! We need to get there before 10 and I’m up early because he wakes me up.” Chanyeol points an accusing finger towards his little husband, still continuing to tease Baekhyun before the pregnant grips his arm to place on his big bump. He’s being quiet for a while, eyes shutting tightly. Chanyeol loathes moments like this the most. 

The Braxton Hicks.

“Again?”

Baekhyun nods, rubbing the moving bump lovingly. Chanyeol copies the same action. “I have been experiencing that since few days ago. And I had referred my daddy about it. I’m glad I’m not in labor yet so, today we’ll probably know when will be the exact time to welcome our babies.” The smaller speaks to the camera with a tiny smile.

The pain dies down a little, allowing him to breathe finely again. Chanyeol nods, leaning down to kiss the bump where few movements are visible. “They always kick at the same time. I’m afraid they will cry at the same time too when they’re out.”

Baekhyun shakes his head at the mental images of the cries and tantrums, shuddering. He notes that the first few months will be difficult, plus, he’s having twins. “If they cry together, especially at night, you need to help me. No backing out. Promise?”

“That’s what I’m gonna do in another few weeks. I promise.” He pecks the clothed bump once again as Baekhyun swaps the camera to record him. “It’s almost summer now. I bet they like being summer babies. Unlike us, the spring and winter baby.”

“I love winter. I like cold.”

When the kicks become even ferocious, Baekhyun blames Chanyeol for saying that. “They’re mad at you, daddy! Take that back. Be reasonable, will you? They’re summer babies!” Chanyeol looks at the camera with a tight face, lips forming a thin line. He shakes his head before placing a smooch on the heavily pregnant guy’s cheek. 

“See you guys later at the clinic. Bubye~”

Chanyeol casually turns the camera off, much to Baekhyun’s disapproval. But instead of waiting for Baekhyun to pinch or hit him, he picks the pregnant male up bridal style. “You may change your clothes to a really baggy but still comfortable one for summer outside, alright babe?”

“Yeah, I love you.”

“Me infinity!”

“We talk about this, Yeol…”

“Well, you can’t win my love for you this time.”

“Fine.”

  
  


**10:15 AM**

“Can I turn it on?” The question can be heard from the background and when the person who’s holding the device lifts it up, his eyes widen comically. “Oh! I kinda turn it on already. Hi guys! It’s me, Chanyeol Park! We’re here at the clinic and Baekhyun’s currently laying on the bed with bare bump could be seen. 

But as usual, Chanyeol isn’t really fond of the idea of Baekhyun showing his skin too much so instead of recording the exposed bump, he maneuvers the camera to shoot the doctor and the computer screen. The free hand enlacing with Baekhyun’s tightly. 

Dr. Kim breaks into a wide grin when he moves the transducer around the surface of the unclad belly and they can view the babies at each sides of the bump. “They’re growing significantly. From what I see, there will be no complications from the two but after delivery, we will make sure to perform further check-up.” He informs, and the expecting parents nod at the same time. 

The doctor moves to conduct the 4D ultrasound and truth be told, Chanyeol is so exhilarated to see the babies’ face clearly. They eventually get a peek of the visions of their angels. “Guys, they’re so adorable already. Look, the cheeks! Oh my god!” Chanyeol blurts out to the camera before he shifts to record the 4D monitor screen. 

Joonmyeon chuckles at that, nodding.

“They’re indeed chubby babies! Here is the first one.” He moves the device, stopping at one part and they can see one of the babies sucking its thumb with eyes closed. “Babe, look!” Chanyeol excitedly points at that and Baekhyun giggles, feeling warmth engulfing his insides again and again, even though they do the 4D examination every single time for the check-ups.

“And this is the other one! Such a moving addict there.” They laugh at the remarks because it’s true indeed, the baby keeps moving every time Joonmyeon moves the transducer around the little body. Baekhyun can feel it. The baby must be so cheeky and mischievous later. 

“The cheeks are full too!”

Baekhyun says with the brightest smile. Joonmyeon and Chanyeol nod in agreement. “And they look alike. But don’t worry, most parents know their twin babies well, so you won’t really get the chance to swap them. I believe Chanyeol will know them well this time.” He replies with a giggle.

Baekhyun can’t say nothing more as he also agrees with that too.

Once they have finished with the ultrasound, Baekhyun sits up to wipe off the cold gels before he retrieves his camera from the taller. “Almost there, guys, almost there!” He tells, flashing his rectangular smile™, making Chanyeol following the same action. His hands rub the protruding belly with the most delighted smile.

“Come on, we have a lot to ask the doctor. Let’s go, babe.”

Baekhyun nods and he brings his camera along. Joonmyeon requests them to take the seats in front him; handing the black and white pictures to them. “We got 5 copies of this. One for us, one for the baby diary. One each for our parents and the last one for Chanyeol’s office room.” Joonmyeon eyes sparkle at the last part.

“He collected all the ultrasound pictures in his office?”

“There is this special spot for him to stick pictures in his office and if you get inside the room, you can see them like a big poster on the wall. I believe he’s going to continue doing that until our babies grew older.” Baekhyun answers, beaming when Chanyeol pecks him softly on the forehead. Joonmyeon’s lips stretch into a smile as well.

“That’s so creative. My husband made an album too when I’m pregnant, but sometimes he kinda didn’t remember where he placed it, so I decided to keep it with me. He’s a forgetful person.” They chuckle at that. The doctor then proceeds with Baekhyun’s progression. 

“You count their kicks every time right, Baekhyun? It’s very crucial to know how often they kicked these days. You’re almost due now and I could say these little beans are eager too. Aside from that, your blood circulation and others are good. Nothing to worry about. Thank you for maintaining the good pregnancy diet but I know you did cheat sometimes. But I think that’s forgivable.”

Baekhyun giggles as he nods. Chanyeol decides to write every information, updates and advises down in the baby diary, smile unfading. “Do you guys have anything to ask?”

“We do, but first, we need to turn this off.”

The doctor chuckles, agreeing and when Baekhyun switches off the camera, they ask several questions about childbirth and their  _ intimate time together _ . Of course, they have their needs too, plus they’re husbands, but just to make sure everything is good.

  
  


**8:12 PM**

The video begins with a rushing Chanyeol placing the camera on the nightstand. He then frantically moves to reach Baekhyun’s side, swiftly kissing the latter before he proceeds with the weight and bump measurements. “He’s extremely tired so we need to hurry before he falls asleep in no time.”

“I’m not like that!”

Baekhyun glares at his husband, pouting. Chanyeol lets out a chuckle and he jots down the numbers with a face-splitting grin. “I’m glad our babies are growing healthily. Your weight too!” The taller pesters, gaining a pinch on his side. “I know! Look at my cheeks! This is all your fault!” The pregnant guy chastises his husband.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, you’re the one eating. I’m the one to be blamed.” The man walks all over to his little husband, only to obtain a fierce slap on his chest. “I keep eating because you let me!” He raises his voice, clearly annoyed. Chanyeol stares at the guy in disbelief. “You’re recording, love. Why’re you getting mad? It’s not funny. Not good for the babies.”

“So, we can’t fight?”

“What do you want, seriously, Baek?” Chanyeol pretends to groan, retreating towards the camera with a hidden sly smirk (he’s actually scheming to pull a prank on the pregnant), leaving Baekhyun dumbfounded. “Yeol…” Truthfully speaking, Baekhyun is afraid every time his clingy and soft happy virus gets mad (which is only once in blue moon). It’s so scary, so unlike his Chanyeol.

The pregnant then walks slowly to the camera, is about to turn it off before Chanyeol snatches the camera from him. “You wanna have a fight with me, right? Why bother turning this off?” Chanyeol gets into the action mode. He films Baekhyun who is seconds away from crying.

“Babe… I…”

“It’s already night. I don’t want to argue with you. Let me continue this so you can have some rest.” The taller holds his pregnancy record up, along with the camera. Baekhyun pouts sullenly, shaking his head. Eyes getting teary.

Chanyeol is hit with a pang of guilt so suddenly. Why would he even tries to pull that prank on his heavily pregnant husband? “Baby, I’m not mad.” He chuckles, putting down the camera on the nightstand, so does the book. Baekhyun bursts into tears when Chanyeol drags him closer, engulfing him into an embrace.

“Aww my soft babies’ Papa, don’t cry. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol chuckles in misery, clearly making mental notes to himself to not be mad to his smaller husband ever again. Baekhyun buries his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “I-I love you. I don’t like seeing you mad~” He whines, quietly mumbling which makes Chanyeol’s heart shatters.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry. I love you too. Please don’t cry…” The taller rubs comforting circles on his back, kissing his crown of head repetitively. Baekhyun calms down just after Chanyeol stretches his left arm to pause the recording camera. He pouts, wiping his tears with Chanyeol’s sleeveless shirt.

“You can continue with the babies’ update. You know how to upload video to my channel right? Can I sleep now? Make sure to come sleep with me after that, alright. I love you.” Baekhyun tiptoes to give Chanyeol a peck on the lips. The taller nods as he brings the pregnancy book and camera to his study table.

He zooms the written sheet, pointing to where the progress has been scribbled down just now.

“Based on today’s check-up, the babies are perfectly fine. The bump did grow a lot from last month. Baek sometimes tried so many ways to not scratch his nonexistent stretch marks. It’s still getting itchy for him as the bump expand together with the babies’ growth.”

He eyes the camera once again, showing the weight charts. “And! Even if he said that he’s getting fat, as for me, it’s such a great development. He didn’t reach the red line yet. So that means, he’s doing good! I’m so proud of him, seriously.”

He chuckles. “He did look more adorable than before, right?” He questions the camera, knowing that Baekhyun’s fans will still answer his question nevertheless. 

“That’s it for today and tonight! Bye guys!”

He ends the video with a wave, cupping the lens fully as it turns black. He rapidly proceeds with uploading the video, editing some parts here and there just like how Baekhyun has taught him. He shuts down the laptop; silently tiptoeing towards the bed. He can see that Baekhyun’s obviously already drowning in the dreamland.

Joining the pregnant guy, he brings him closer; chuckling when the pretty male whines in his sleep. “I love you so much, Yeolie. Don’t be mad.”

“I can’t get mad when it comes to you, babe. I love you too.”

Surprisingly, Baekhyun’s lips tug upwards, smiling so beautifully. That can only means one thing. “You’re awake, aren’t you?” The pregnant nods slowly, eyes still shut. Chanyeol showers kisses lovingly all over his face, closing his eyes as well.

“Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight too, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol lips form a content smile, resting his head on top of Baekhyun’s as he hugs him tighter; as much the bump allowed them. Of course, it’s a good night indeed. Every night with his husband is a good and beautiful night. So does the following morning view. 

  
  


**_baekhyunbyun_ **

**THE LITLLE PARK TWINS’ BIRTH VLOG (37 WEEKS) // 6.14 OUR MEMORABLE DAY <3 [IT’S FINALLY MID-JUNE!] **

**3:15PM**

“Alright, guys…” Baekhyun lifts the camera up, recording himself. He takes a deep breath next, rubbing the big protruding bump as he moves his hip and butt on the bouncing ball. “It’s been about two hours since I have arrived here in the hospital. I can’t eat anything right now and was only allowed to drink water.” 

When he hears the door slides open and then shutting close, he stares at the direction with an exhausted smile. Chanyeol rushes to his side, smiling when he notices the camera. “You’re recording? Is it still hurting?”

Baekhyun nods. “I can’t do anything about it. They’re being restless too.” Chanyeol crouches to get on his knees, right in between Baekhyun’s leg. He places his hand around the bump as he rubs it carefully. 

The vlogger then turns the camera to shoot his husband talking sweetly to the babies instead of himself. “Do you wanna say something? We’re entering the operation room in another two hours, Yeol!” He says breathlessly, yet still sounded so excited. 

“Daddy just can’t wait to meet both of you! But right now, I felt hurt too seeing your Papa like this. We love both of you so much, angels. Let’s meet later, okay?” Chanyeol whispers with the broadest smile ever, eyes getting teary for no apparent reason. When Baekhyun notices that, he lets out some sniffles too.

Everything’s just too overwhelming. In only another two hours, their life will change completely. There will be their little juniors soon, they will become a Daddy and Papa to two beautiful babies. Baekhyun and Chanyeol can’t wait to see the two little faces. Even from the 4D scan, they’re so chubby and adorable.

The two of them can’t just sit tight to see after whom will their twins look like the most. Do they look like Yeol more? Or are they the tiny miniatures of their vlogger papa, Baekhyun-ie? They are seriously turning giddy expecting for that moment.

“Your parents and mine will be waiting outside the operation room later. They told me just now.” Chanyeol informs, helping Baekhyun up so he can drink on the bed. The smaller nods before he rubs at where the babies keep kicking. 

The camera has been placed on the nightstand properly, still recording as Chanyeol keeps incessantly massaging his spine, whispering sugary nothings into Baekhyun’s ear. “He’s being so sweet right now, guys.” Baekhyun looks at the camera, chuckling afterwards when Chanyeol playfully bites his ear instead.

“He’s still being totally annoying at time like this. Don’t you feel anything?”

“I can’t wait to hold them Yeol, and I can’t wait to pop them out of this big belly of mine. Can you feel me? No, of course you don’t.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, yelping when he feels intensifying pain on his tummy. Chanyeol shakes his head at the remark. He kisses the smaller’s shoulder tenderly, sensing the tense beneath their intertwined fingers on the expanded skin.

  
  


**5:45PM**

The next time the door opens, the doctor enters to check on him and it’s finally a green light!

“Are you guys excited? I could see few people waiting outside the operation room already.” Dr. Zhang speaks with his cute accent. Baekhyun chuckles a little, nodding as an answer. Chanyeol who is currently pushing the wheelchair can only replies with a small smile and when he sees himself on the screen of the camera, he grins wider.

“You do know that you look super-duper nervous now, right? Like you’re the one going to be cut open later.” Chanyeol winces at the choice of word, shaking his head in horror. “Would you please just quit recording for a while? I will continue later. I’m gonna wear that plastic raincoat to accompany you inside.”

“That’s not a raincoat, babe!”

“I don’t know what it is called!”

“It’s called scrubs, Mr. Park. It’s merely nothing though, just to keep the babies away from bacteria and germs.” The doctor explains, helping Baekhyun up from the wheelchair. They have requested for the permission to keep filming inside the operating room, so Chanyeol brings along the camera with him while he goes to change into the said scrubs.

Once he has finished, he continues with the recording, greeting his family members and Baekhyun’s. “So, future grandparents… do you guys have anything to say?” Chanyeol records both Baekhyun dads and his mom and dad. 

The Byuns are smiling at the camera, waving their hands with such wide smiles plastered on their faces. “Let me talk first! To my Baekhyunie, you’re such a great son and you will no doubt be a great Papa to our grandchildren. Fighting, sweetheart! And to our lovely Chanyeolie too!” The Byun **daddy** (mom roles) wraps his arms around Chanyeol. He maneuvers the camera to record them. “You will make a really good good good Daddy to the little angels. We love all of you.” 

Chanyeol nods, chuckling a bit when The Byun  **dad** disentangles his husband from keep hugging their son-in-law. 

“Dad?”

“Your daddy has said it all. We can’t wait to meet our grandchildren. Kiss Baekhyun for us, alright?” Chanyeol lips curves into a smile, getting sad and touched for some reasons. He nods, embracing the two tightly while still recording.

He moves to where his parents are sitting quietly, his mom is praying nonstop for a successful operation. “Mom, dad… Say something to us and the viewers?”

“I just want Baekhyunie and the babies to be safe. We love you guys so much! Can’t wait to see the babies. Keep holding his hand tight, alright, Yeolie? He will need it a lot.” His mother says with teary eyes. She’s just so nervous and Baekhyun is her favourite son-in-law, she treasures him like he’s her own child. Chanyeol pouts, trying so hard to prevent his tears from falling.

“Mom…”

“Don’t cry, daddy! Go in now, shush! We love all  _ four of you guys _ .” Mr. Park hugs his son with a gentle pat on his shoulder, smiling so brilliantly and when Chanyeol starts sauntering to enter the operation theatre, he films their parents and relatives for one last time. Sehun, the free-of-charge cameraman of the historical day, follows him inside as well to assist Chanyeol record. The soon-to-be daddy shows his trademark V-pose before he walks right away to where Baekhyun’s laying, closing his eyes tight.

“Sehun, you are the one recording us?” Baekhyun inquires when he notices Sehun standing beside Chanyeol. He knows Chanyeol did asked someone to record the moment and for some reason, he kind of predict that Sehun will be the one to witness the occasion but he can’t believe Sehun would actually really agreed to help them. 

“I will just record both of you. I’m sick of blood. I’m a vampire, I can’t stand  _ bloods. _ ” He tells jokingly, naturally moving to record Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The couple rolls their eyes, earning giggles from the younger boy. When they’re told that the procedures will begin right then, Baekhyun just can’t stay composed anymore. His tears start coiling in his eyes, frail fingers gripping tight on Chanyeol’s hand. 

The taller of the two leans closer near Baekhyun’s left ear, encouraging him saccharinely “ _ You’re such a great papa, babe.” “I love you so much” “We’re going to hold our babies soon”  _ which manages to make Baekhyun’s tears begin to fall from the corner of his two eyes. Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling.

“Why’re you crying? Don’t cry… I love you.” Chanyeol places a long loving kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, smoothly caressing the chubby cheeks to wipe the tears too. The hold on their joined hands tightens when Baekhyun can feel the press on his abdomen. Sehun glances to where the doctors are doing their work; nearly dropping the camera in process because that’s the perfect time for him to witness the first baby out with his very own eyes.

“Hyungs! The baby is out!” He gasps, too enthralled to record the baby who is currently crying so loudly after several pats on his back. Baekhyun closes his eyes, tears silently flowing when Chanyeol perpetually kisses his knuckles and temple.

“Happy Birthday, baby boy!”

“You’re so wonderful, babe. I love you so so much.” He praises, eyes roaming to where the baby keeps bawling. The next one comes out precisely two minutes after and that very day, finally! They have twin sons! “Congratulations, Mr. Parks!” The doctor brings their two bundles of joy right beside Baekhyun, allowing the male mother to kiss them.

“They’re beautiful, Yeol…” Baekhyun mutters in between his sobs. Sehun steps forward to record the golden moments, mentally reprimanding himself to not cry along as he watches Chanyeol kissing his three boys with teary eyes. “Hyung… you’re hideous when you cry. Stop crying.”

But those words just seemed to fall on deaf ears since Chanyeol doesn’t even hear the comment, too engrossed with the twins and how Baekhyun still manages to look drop-dead gorgeous and glowing. “Daddy and Papa love the two of you so much.” He kisses them once again, followed by Baekhyun before the doctor takes the twins away for further inspection.

Sehun stares at the couple who can’t stop smiling at each other, acting disgustingly sweet whilst doing Eskimo kisses, so instead, he decides to stroll towards the babies. He eyes the nurses, asking them which is the first one and second. Apparently, he’s standing in front of the first born so he records the loud baby boy first. “Hey, Little Park… I’m your Godfather.” He chuckles and when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns around.

Maneuvering the camera to film Chanyeol, his eyes widen when the little one stop crying at the sound of Chanyeol greeting him. “Hey there, my little man. It’s daddy! I love you.” Chanyeol smooches the tiny boy on his plump cheek, smiling toothily when he squirms in return; making little noises. 

“He recognizes you, hyung! The nurse said he’s the oldest.”

“Really? So, this is his little brother.” Chanyeol glimpses at the next baby, looking absolutely identical but he’s calmer. The small baby boy sucks his fingers actively, even when he’s being wrapped tightly in a blanket. The father chuckles, kissing his chubby cheek too. “Hey my little man, it’s daddy. I love you too, adorable guy.” 

This time, the baby bursts crying; making Sehun scoffs. “He hates you, hyung! Oh my God, they’re both so cute. I can’t!” Sehun squeals in a not-so-manly way. Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to calm the crying one. “Are they good, Dr. Kim?” The new father questions, getting an approval nod from Dr. Kim as a reply. His husband, Dr. Zhang is currently still tending to Baekhyun’s post-operation follow ups. 

“They’re both super healthy, nothing of concern. They weighed perfectly fine. Congratulations to you and Baekhyun. The little Park twin boys are so adorable!” The doctor shakes hand with Chanyeol, hugging him for a while. Sehun keeps recording the baby because seriously, he can’t wait to hold and kiss both the chubby babies. “We will wheel Baekhyun to the ward soon and the babies will follow after.”

“Thank you so much.”

Chanyeol walks out of the operation room with a proud smile marring his face, looking at their parents who are still nervously waiting for the good news. Throwing his arms up in the air, he giggles. “Everything is good and we’re both a parent of two boys!!!”

The entire family cheers, some hugging each other and the last thing Chanyeol remembers is that both his parents and in-laws are pulling him into a whole group hug. “Congratulations, Chanyeol, Baekhyun! We’re so happy!”

Sehun doesn’t forget to film the jovial scene and his loud laugh can be heard from the background before the video ends. It’s such a beautiful moment indeed.

  
  


**9:55 PM**

The video starts with someone filming Chanyeol, whom have the babies laying on his bare chest for the skin-to-skin contact. That someone is clearly none other than Baekhyun himself. He chuckles when one of the babies lets out a whine, jutting out his mouth with eyes still shut tight.

“They’re so cute. I have three men now. They’re my everything.” Baekhyun speaks silently, capturing Chanyeol’s attention who is previously too whipped with the babies. The taller gazes at his husband plus the camera, beaming as well. 

Chanyeol pats the babies’ backs softly, fidgeting his sleeping robe (yes, he acts like he’s in a hotel but it’s actually just an exclusive ward for Baekhyun and the babies). “They’re sleeping, right?” He asks, earning a nod from his husband who’s recording. 

“You shouldn’t walk yet, babe. Doesn’t it hurt? Stay still will you?” Chanyeol stands up, with extreme care as his arms are full with holding his two sons. They’re indeed very chubby and Chanyeol can obviously see that they will inherit his long limbs in few years later. Well, not that it’s a bad thing.

He puts down their babies on the twin bassinet near Baekhyun, making him chuckle on how adorable they look even more now. Baekhyun carefully walks back to his bed, with Chanyeol’s help. “It hurts but still manageable. Do you mind holding this for a while?” Baekhyun hands the camera to his taller husband. Chanyeol chuckles at such question.

“Since when did you ever request for my approval in doing this and that? You usually just shoved this camera to me.”

They laugh at the remembrance, Baekhyun hits Chanyeol’s shoulder playfully. “Just the post-labour thingy. Don’t take it into heart, my hormones are all over the place during pregnancy. I love you, babe.”

“Of course, love. I love you even more. Even if you love me less, my love is enough to suffice the both of us, no, the four of us! Either when you’re pregnant with our babies or after their birth. You’re still the same, my Baekhyun.”

“Ugh, Yeol… stop that please.” Baekhyun retrieves the camera back, recording them sitting side by side on the bed instead (thank goodness the bed in this private room is large enough to accommodate them both). “Can you excuse us from our usual couple video? Shouldn’t we focus on the babies for now?” Baek demands, getting a chuckle from the other man. “That can do!”

“So, our parents and relatives visited them few hours after we’re admitted into this ward. They bring so many gifts and I can’t say anything. Let me show those to you guys.” Baekhyun alters the direction of the camera to where he can record the babies’ presents brought by their relatives and friends, ranging from adorable matching clothes to room decorations and all. 

“All of them are pretty, I’m so touched. Thank you.” Baekhyun says gratefully, Chanyeol nods as well. Both hands working on massaging Baekhyun’s stiff shoulders while Baekhyun recites everything he feels right now. They’re supposed to go to sleep because it’s already late and it’s their first night with the twins, so they have no idea what will come to them next.

The little boys wake up together, suddenly crying so loud that manage to make the new parents startled and Baekhyun pauses the video right away with a whispered  _ ‘bye’.  _ Chanyeol helps picking up their babies with white noise, lulling them a little.

“It’s okay babies, Papa and Daddy’s here.”

Baekhyun lifts his shirt up, situating the two babies on the nursing pillow as Chanyeol aids him adjusts, precisely like how they have learned from the nurses. The babies calm down completely, latching on his nipples for their food. Chanyeol can only chuckles at the cute sucking sounds they make.

“Did you tell others that you can breastfeed them?” Chanyeol asks, looking at the twins with pure fascination. Baekhyun shakes his head as an answer, feeling a little bit awkward since it’s only the second time he’s nursing the babies. 

Chanyeol nods, as he instructs Baekhyun to cover his upper body a little bit. The taller continues with the filming as he fetches the camera from the nightstand. “We have a teeny-weeny information for you guys. To be honest, Baekhyun can breastfeed the babies naturally so they didn’t really have to take formula. All of you can stay calm because… they’re getting their nutrients right from their mommy!” The so-called  _ daddy _ exclaims cheerfully.

“I’m not the mommy!”

“I’m sorry, babe. Papa I mean.” 

The video pauses once again and they’re back to recording exactly after the babies finish eating. Chanyeol’s currently trying to make one baby burps while the other waits for his turn on Baekhyun’s lap.

“Chanyeol’s patting Hyunjae’s back so that he can burp while this little fella, Hyunjun is waiting for his turn with daddy!” Baekhyun informs, not realising that he has just spoiled out few new names. Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the realization before he gazes at his husband with several chuckles. 

“Babe, did you realize that--”

“I just told their names, right?! What am I doing?! This is totally not a right time to tell all of you.” Baekhyun looks at the camera with horrified eyes, earning some more chuckles from his husband. “You can just edit that you know?”

“Well, I don’t think I wanna edit this. It’s such a beautiful moment, though.”

“Really? What’s so beautiful?”

Just on time, Hyunjae burps and Chanyeol picks Hyunjun up, kissing his mochi cheeks before patting his back softly. Baekhyun looks fondly at the baby on his lap, recording the little one who’s slowly drifting back to sleep. 

“They just finished eating, now getting sleepy and they look so adorable. We’re in a private ward and the view is so beautiful. Plus! I have you beside me. It’s even more beautiful.” Baekhyun replies, briefly glancing at his husband as well as recording him with the baby whose head is now leaning on his broad shoulder. Chanyeol sends him a wide smile with a nod.

“You’re even more beautiful, babe.”

“And! One day, when they grow up, if they look back at this video… that will be such a precious moment, knowing that their names are announced unintentionally by me that night after their birth. Am I right?”

Chanyeol laughs at that, shaking his head. “You’re so not romantic with our boys. But I know this one really loves me. He burps right away after I patted him.” Chanyeol gently holds the fragile boy in his arms, eyeing the other one who’s sleeping soundly on the pillow on Baekhyun’s lap. 

“He must be your little boy.” Chanyeol says once again. Baekhyun chuckles at that. “Why do you think so? They look alike, Yeol! The one you’re holding is Hyunjun, right?” Chanyeol nods, placing the babies side by side as he retrieves the camera from his smaller husband’s grasp.

“Of course, I know who-is-who. Look carefully.” Chanyeol zooms the camera on Hyunjae, the one who’s sleeping soundly with Baekhyun’s fingers tenderly caressing all over his chubby cheeks. “He’s crying when I greeted him that time inside the operation room, I recognize him. He’s chubbier than Hyunjun.” 

Chanyeol moves to his other son next. “And this is Hyunjun, he stopped crying right away when I greeted him earlier.”

The twins let out whines synchronously, trying to tell their Daddy that he’s practically disturbing them. Baekhyun chuckles, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder so he decides to sit back. “It’s okay, boys. You guys are still my favourite boys and your Papa is my favourite man. Am I right, babe?”

“Exactly! So guys, thank you so much for supporting us up until now. And thank you for the tips with childcare and contractions and of course, during labour. Hyunjae and Hyunjun are born perfectly fine, Thank God!” Baekhyun speaks with a huge smile while Chanyeol keeps nodding at every words. “Thank you so much for the warm wishes on our SNS too. We’ve checked it just now and you guys are such sweethearts.” Chanyeol says next.

“It’s such a long journey to get here. We’re so glad that these two little beans grow up healthily.” Baekhyun picks the twins up, they snuggle him and when Chanyeol leans in to give them kisses, Hyunjae whines in his slumber with a pout on.

“I told you!”

“He behaves just like you, Yeol… Admit it, you can’t sleep well if you’re distracted too, right?” Baekhyun quips with a grin. He chuckles when Chanyeol comes to realize about that. “Hyunjae, my boy! Both of you look like Papa more but it’s okay, Daddy’s still more charming and tall and handsome and strong and---”

“Babe, stop it!” Baekhyun scolds with a stern face.

Chanyeol laughs for a second, nodding.

“Alright-alright.”

“Thank you so much everyone! We are so thankful and now, I know, the twins will have more fans than me.” Baekhyun says with a chuckle. Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m your biggest fan, baby. Why would you--”

“Can you just keep quiet for a while? I’m talking to them.” Baekhyun sends him a glare, successfully keeping him mute for a while as Chanyeol keeps kissing the twins’ cheeks while still holding the camera for Baekhyun. “We’ll make sure to do more videos with or without the babies but of course, they’re part of my life too now so yeah. These three boys will always tag along every single time in my videos. Of course, you guys wouldn’t mind it right?”

Chanyeol nods as an assurance. Baekhyun blinks down at the baby in his arms, smiling magnificently before he asks Chanyeol to end the video with,

_ “Till we meet again, bye guys!”  _

_ “Bye!” _

**StayWithMe:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAM????!!!!! Omagah you guys are the cutest I swear!!! My days always turn brighter every time I watch your fluffiness *sobs*

**295 likes 19 comments**

+ **may the bridges I** **_fire light_ ** **the way:** IKR!!!! Exactly my reaction when I opened this video ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** Teeheee.. Can’t really do anything about those fluffs since I’ve got that Master of Sweetness aka PCYeol with me >_< Feel free to puke rainbows hahahah Thanks for the loves and supports! xoxo <3

**More comments +**

**PRESIDENT OHSEN:** Awweeeee aren’t my Godsons the most adorable little things in the world??!!!! Uncle Hun loves you two more than your Daddy and Papa!!! Oooohhh I wonder who’s the owner of that sexy voice I heard..? *coughs*  **ME** *coughs*

**614 likes 42 comments**

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** Shut up, you brat! Why are you even here? Told you not to comment on my videos anymore! And wdym you love them more??!!!! How dare you! GO AWAY!

+ **PRESIDENT OHSEN** : Tsk tsk tsk still so ungrateful. I bet you forgot who was your substitute cameraman on that day. I’m hurt ☹

+ **PCYeol:** OH SEHUN YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM MY HOUSE!!! NOBODY LOVES MY SONS MORE THAN  **ME** FULL STOP

+ **baekhyunbyun (-):** Hello there Mr. Park, I think there’s a mistake here? I AM THE ONE PREGNANT WITH AND GAVE BIRTH TO THEM SO WHY ARE YOU SAYING YOU LOVE THEM MORE YOU IDIOT??!!!

+ **PRESIDENT OHSEN** : uhhhh Yeol hyung? Run for your life!! XD I’ll visit this weekend with Lulu! Adios~

+ **ViVi on top:** Their childish banters are always the cutest!! kekekekeke

**More comments+**

**VroomVroom:** This little family is really really precious. I can literally feel the love flowing out of the videos!! I sincerely pray that you guys will always stay happy and healthy forever! Miniatures ChanBaek are the mochi-est!! I wanna bite those cheeks!!!!!!!!

**89 likes 11 comments**

**+baekhyunbyun (-):** That’s so sweet of you! Thanks for the wishes. xoxo <3

**More comments +**

**DinoDae:** Heolll look at the twins!! As expected from good genes OwO They really did a job well done in this, indeed, the TWIN OF THE YEAR! I’m booking one for my daughter!

**271 likes 23 comments**

+ **Umin Frost:** Why are you marrying my daughter without my permission?

+ **DinoDae:** Ah waeeeeeeeeee~ Why not??? Pretty pretty please?? Let our grandchildren become as tall as Park too!! So we’ll break free from this  **_minnie_ ** curse ahahahahha

+ **Umin Frost:** I’m currently questioning my sanity for agreeing to marry you 

**More comments+**

**Mochi Baek is my aesthetic:** Congratulations for the birth of the long awaited twins!! I’m glad they’re both healthy. And what a beautiful names you gave them! I think it’s a win-win situation eh? The boys got both Park & Hyun in their name ^^ Good luck on parenting, both of you! Never stop loving!!

**56 likes 1 comment**

**+baekhyunbyun (-):** kekekeke I made him agree to put Hyun in our boys’ names, or else it’ll be unfair for me hmmphhh!! Thank you so much for the kind wishes. Yeah we will love each other till our last breath! xoxo <3


End file.
